A Life I Can Change
by xbluephantomx
Summary: Jayne has info of all of Black Butler and she's placed in the scene knowing what all characters are going to do. Ciel finds her helpful but only intends to use her. She gets her own butler and starts changing the story. What will happen? CielxOC DemonxOC
1. Chapter 1

Kuroshitsuji

Chapter 1

**Warning: Modern technology will be used. It's only 100 years apart with the tech time. Hope you enjoy it! Knowledge in the story will be based on the book and anime; both seasons.**

October 23. It was a chilly day with no wind. The smelly odor from the molds in the dark alley sank deeper into my clothes. He was walking with his butler again down the narrow street. I was out of place. I don't belong here.

I've been abandoned by my parents here while they went back to America. All they left me was 10 U.S. dollars. I didn't bother searching for a bank to convert the money because I was lazy. My parents had always treated me like a princess, but recently, I hit my rebellious mood. Every day, I was angry at them for no reason and they couldn't stand it anymore. I would yell at them to get out of my room or my mood swings would start going crazy. They decided to take me on a trip to England because I had bugged them for so long. They told me to go and find a stuffed animal shop where I can buy any plush doll I wanted. That's when I got the money. I didn't care when my parents abandoned me. I was fine with it. I hated them, too. It has been one week since I'm here by myself, and I've been watching these two people. I would hide in the dark alleys and follow them; I didn't have anything else to do. They were an interesting pair. The child wore layers of cotton and ribbons that looked expensive. Always next to him was a butler dressed in black. They stood out from the crowd, a six foot guy walking with a five foot two child and they looked serious, but they never liked socializing with anyone else but each other.

Every night, to make myself fall asleep, I would always dream what it's like to live like them. I would have all the riches, money and servants, that I want and never have to worry about tying shoe laces. I despised shoe laces. But I don't deserve the riches. I was born to be an ordinary middle class person.

When they walked out of the store, I saw the high heeled thick boots the shorter kid wore. They were black and the laces reached up to his knee. They clanked with every step he took. Back in America, high heels were for ladies only. I looked down at my shoes and I saw boyish, torn sneakers. They were all dirty and disgusting from me walking through the dirty alleys. My family could never have had enough money to buy me high heels. I would wear boy clothes like baggy pants and shirts that were too big for me. I've always wanted to try out boots because everyone had them. Even if I was treated like a princess, my parents always wanted a guy. They didn't want a girl who couldn't take over the family business. My dad owns a small store that he cherishes deeply. Frills, skirts, and bows; completely normal for most girls to wear, has never touched my rough skin.

"Sebastian, keep your eyes open," the short kid said with an annoyed voice

"Yes, my lord," he responded with a voice that was deep and mesmerizing and bowed slightly. "Sebastian" snapped his head toward my direction and my breath stopped. I had been found out! I sprinted for the opposite direction. No, I have to keep following them! I was about to head toward them again when my stomach projected an unpleasant growl and I have no choice but to find some food.

I walked around peering into trash cans when I stumbled upon another pair of people. Their dark skin tones made them look beautiful despite the bleak sky and musty weather. One of them had a dark purple hair that swayed gently in the breeze. He had light clothing on but they were loose on him. The sash he wore clung to him lightly around his waist. He wore a white scarf that draped over his broad shoulders. The guy behind him was a sore thumb in the crowd. His hand was wrapped in bandages. His head was wrapped with a turban that was white as a pearl. They somehow seemed so familiar.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" the guy with purple hair apologized, "Oh! You're Chinese?" Then he turned to the guy behind him and whispered to him, "I can't speak Chinese." I winced, remembering my stupid race. I clutched onto my clothes when I felt the book underneath my ripped jacket. Then it struck me.

"Prince Soma and his butler Agni," I whispered softly.

"Huh?" Soma queried, "How did you know my name?" Damn his good hearing skills.

"Um… it was a guess. Could you tell me the way to the Phantomhive manor? I have an important thing to tell them" I asked quickly. I didn't want them to know my real reason of going to the Phantomhive manor. He looked at me for a while and then responded,

"Phantomhive? Well, what a coincidence! I'm heading there as well! You can come with us!" Prince Soma gestured me to follow and I didn't object. I got on the carriage they were riding and sat on the opposite side of them. The seat slouched down when you sat down and the carriage was elegant. The horses looked strong and well built. All of it was made of high class material. Agni seemed suspicious of me for knowing English. His eyes grew harsher as he examined me. From my pocket, I pulled out the mp3 player that I kept safely in there. As soon as Agni saw my earphones his adrenaline kicked in and he reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"Ow!" I grunted in pain.

"Agni!" Soma shouted with shock, "What are you doing?" Agni looked back in confusion.

"I'm sorry, master. I thought she was threatening you," I pulled my hand back and he looked at me.

, "By the way, what is that?" Soma questioned. I put on the earphones calmly and stared at him.

"It's an mp3 player. It plays music. They just released it in America."

I just realized my mistake as soon as I said the words. Here I am, a girl without high heeled boots but have brand new technology in my hand. Right, I stole it from the store when they weren't looking.

"Oh! That's so cool! Let me try!" Soma exclaimed. I sighed at their idiocy and handed them the earphones. I played the song "More" by Usher. It was silly but catchy. I could see the two gleefully fumbling at the piece of technology.

"This is amazing! I never knew that music can be played through this small thing!" Agni blurted. The carriage had stopped and I assumed we had arrived. There was no wind anymore and everything seemed calm.

"Well, here we are! The Phantomhive manor!" Soma introduced. By the time he looked my way, I had already left the carriage and headed for the trees. This place is huge; I can use this to my advantage. I searched around looking for a nice big tree to hide behind. The trees were so high that they blocked most of the sunlight that tried to get through. The grass patches were all uniform and neat; nothing was out of place. Pigeons that sat on the trees started chirping and flapping away when I came close to them. I sat down at the roots of the big oak and tried to relax. I always tense up when I'm with nature. At least I found the child with the mysterious butler. I felt almost relieved that I hadn't lost sight of them. The bark of the tree pricked my hands and the grass made my skin itch. I didn't like grass because there could be some disgusting bug in it. I went through my small mp3 player and started to listen to "E.T." by Katy Perry. I was just going to close my eyes to listen to the music when a shadow leaned over me.

"My, my. Looks like I found the disturbance," it spoke with a deep silky feeling. I stared hard into his eyes and my heart jumped when I was caught. His eyes were demonic and strong as it shone the color red. The song was still playing at the moment while he glanced at me.

_You're so hypnotizing._

_Could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel?_

The shadow pulled off my earphones and whispered, "May I inquire as to why you are stalking us?" I shivered at his coldness.

"Sebastian," I said and he looked at me weird, "You're Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian smirked and stood up again to look at me fully. "I'm homeless and I thought that if I tail you, I can see you act out the play," I said cockily.

The look on his face told me he was confused. He let out a soft sigh and came up with a satisfying answer, "Well, that's not good. Come, I'm sure the master can lend you a room for the moment. The more the merrier," he stated with a smile.

I followed him quietly to an elegant room. He left me alone and reported back to his master. The room smelled of lilac and my nose crinkled. The smell of flowers was too strong and I was reminded of nature. Earlier, Sebastian had laid out clothes for me on the bed before he left. I felt the firm fabric of the clothes and they weren't too thin to wear to sleep. I changed into the clothes and climbed into bed. The bed felt nice and smooth on my hands and it was comforting since I've never had this nice of a bed. I took the book that was hidden under all my clothes and placed it lightly under the pillow. I soon fell asleep without eating my dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My vision blurred when I opened my eyelids. There was a light knock on the door.

"Excuse me, guest. My master would like have breakfast with you and I am to escort you," a voice said calmly. I glanced at the door but I didn't let him come in.

"*好吧, 我會自己變衣服," I replied in Chinese.

"Very well," and I heard footsteps walk away. I pulled out the earphones of my mp3 player and let it play out loud. "E.T." was still playing as I danced around the room. Finally, I was in luxury and I was even closer to _him_. I got dressed in baggy long pants and stuffed them into my boots. I also wore a tank top that clung to my body tightly. The outfit was supposed to make me look like a guy but it had the opposite effect. I shrugged at my lousy attempt and ran downstairs to meet the master of this manor.

"Welcome, guest. My master has been waiting," Sebastian bowed and opened the door for me. A flashing light glowed and the smell of flowers hit my nose. Everything looks expensive and perfect. There was a kid sitting in the master chair.

"Welcome to my manor. I am-," he started but I interjected him.

"Ciel Phantomhive. I know. I bet breakfast consists of scones, toast, and Ceylon Tea," I proposed and sat down. He looked at me wide eyed. I knew who he was. It was obvious since I had that manga book with me.

"Why, yes it is. You have a wonderful selection, am I right?" he responded. Good, everything is going accordingly to the manga. I nodded and stared at the food Sebastian handed me.

"Well then, would you please introduce yourself?" Ciel asked.

"Sorry for the rudeness," I added a stress on "rudeness", "My name is Jayne." My name sounds weird.

"Chinese American?"

"Taiwanese to be exact, but yes," I poked the food. Why would Sebastian make so much food when Ciel only eats a little? It bothered me a lot.

"Is there something wrong with the meal, my lady?" Sebastian inquired.

"I can't eat this," I said. Ciel looked at me with no expression.

"Then I will prepare you something else," just as Sebastian grabbed the tray, I tugged at it as well. Shock overcame Sebastian's face as to wonder why I was clinging onto it.

"Don't. You're just going to waste the food," I pulled the dish back and started eating it. I hope my face didn't show that I was hungry or hated the food. I heard a small chuckle from Sebastian and Ciel smiled a bit. I glanced upwards at Ciel and man, he looked so cute! Ah, I can't control my thoughts. I quickly look down at my plate to hide my blush. All these years, I never knew that I could get close to him. I thought he didn't even exist!

"Sebastian," I spoke quietly. I didn't want Ciel to hear me.

"Yes?" he reacted. Little surprise filled his voice from me ordering him.

"Could you grab my coat? I'm chilled," I requested. He bowed forward and left the room. Once he was gone, I dropped my fork.

"Ciel," I stated and look up at him with curious eyes. There was something I needed to get straight once and for all.

"What is it, Jayne?" he looked from his plate not caring about eating his food either.

"You have feelings for Sebastian." Ciel took it as if I had asked a question. He blushed real deep.

"What you said was nonsense! I'm not gay!"

"You're so stubborn, Ciel." Before I could add another thought, Sebastian returned with my coat. My coat was torn to pieces but Sebastian had sewed everything back! How is it possible to find the exact copy of fabric and fix it when it was my father's prize possession back during the end of the American Revolution?

"Here you are, my lady," Sebastian said as he handed me my coat gently. There was no luck in trying to make Ciel mine. I do sound selfish and stuck up. I just met him but it feels like I've known him for years. Love takes time and I'm willing to wait.

"My lord!" Lau said bursting from the door. The room's spirit shot up and everything was much more livelier than before.

"Lau? Didn't I say to send me a notice beforehand?" Ciel exclaimed. Lau was pretty happy until he saw me.

"Ciel! Having another girl over other than your fiancé?" Lau walked toward me, "And she is Chinese!" Lau gave me a quick check and said,

"**我的美麗的花. 你好嗎?" and kissed my hand.

"***Perdóneme. ¿Que dijiste?" I replied in Spanish. This knocked Lau off balance and Sebastian laughed softly. I smirked to myself knowing he couldn't understand Spanish. I silently thanked all those language classes I took back in America.

"She is quite educated," Ciel noticed. Lau was still in shock. Sebastian walked over to Ciel, staying extra close to him.

"What day is it today?" I asked. Sebastian smirked at me and said,

"Today is Tuesday, October 24th."

"Is there a rush on things?" Ciel asked getting suspicious about me. I couldn't tell him what was wrong without giving away the entire plan to him.

"No, nothing!" I shouted and ran back to my room and locked myself in there and fell to my knees. Today is the day.

Ever since I've got that manga, I had always wanted a demon butler. A strange person came to me one day in America and handed me the manga. I opened it to see that I was a manga book called _Black Butler_. It had interested me so much that I had to find a way to make it come true. Here I am, and everything is happening according to the manga. I know everything that Sebastian and Ciel are going through. I had decided that October 24th would be the day that I would sell my soul for something I want. I had been calling out for one for the past month. Yes, I might be crazy.

"Demon. Today is the day. I will sell my soul to you for something I want," I began reciting. Absolute silence.

"Why do you only go for boys that are English? Am I being discriminated by a demon? My wish is to turn into a demon myself!" I yelled but still not response. I figured that I was being too selfish and toned down my desires.

"Well, being a demon doesn't let you have my soul. I change my wish. I wish to kill all those who made me suffer and those who go against me!" It was useless. I grabbed my hair in frustration. I'm not rich or have a dying past. I hated it but I'm just normal. The night grew darker and I heard a voice so silky that I shivered at it.

"Is that what you wish for?" the voice shimmered at me and I felt so comforted.

"Yes!" I cried. I can finally get what I want after all these days. My dream, everything, is coming true.

"Even though you would give up your soul as soon as you get your revenge?"

"Yes, I beg of you!" I needed my wish to come true so badly. I had to get revenge on all those people. My heart ached knowing that I'm asking for a sin but I cut off all my emotions for the moment.

"Then you will contract with me and be forever bound to me!" I felt a hard knock on my head and I fell on the bed unconscious.

No one woke me up in the morning this time. Once again I set my mp3 player to "E.T."; that song is really addicting. I started putting on a shirt that was prepared for me in the closet. I also saw a corset in there but I ignored it like a fly. There was a skirt for me with ribbon laced boots at the bottom of the closet. Damn, they're so girly. I wore it anyways and I saw some blue stain on my leg. My eyes were still blurry though.

"Stupid stain," I tried using my saliva and rubbing it off but the stain wouldn't budge. I examined it closely and it wasn't at my leg. It was near my hips. It was a Faustian sign!

"Ahh!" I screamed. I heard running shoes come and the door opened swiftly.

"What's wrong?" Ciel appeared at the door with Sebastian behind him. I was clutching onto the skirt, still half naked. Ciel blushed and turned his head away.

"Is there something wrong?" Sebastian asked. He tried to not look at me but he had to so that he can speak to me. Maybe he's shy after all. I didn't do anything but sit still and take in the information. Ciel took a quick glance at me and something caught his eye.

"You," he started, "You've contracted with a demon?" I came back to reality and tried covering it.

"He's not here," Ciel observed, "Sebastian! Go look for him!" Sebastian nodded and dashed outside. Ciel came toward me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Do you know what you are doing? Throwing your life away like this?" he shook me. My heart lifted knowing he cares about me. But why? I only spoke with him for a day. He didn't even care knowing Alois had a contract. Oh right, that hasn't happened yet. I quickly glanced at the manga that peeked out of the pillow. Ciel seemed to notice and walked toward the manga.

"No!" I cried. I took the manga and held it to my chest.

"I'm sorry. It's not my place to know your business," Ciel apologized but he saw Sebastian's face on the cover. Sebastian came back right at the moment.

"He's not here," Sebastian said, "He should have been with her the moment she woke up." It _was_ weird. I contracted but where's my butler?

"Please put on your clothing and meet me in my headquarters," Ciel claimed and blushed again. I remembered I was still unclothed and said quietly to myself,

"Pervert." The door clicked shut and someone's hand was on my shoulder.

"My lady, let me help you," I turned around and saw someone similar to Sebastian. He was dressed in black but had a ribbon instead of a tie. His hair was jet black and spiked in the back. It looked neat, but had a tint of wildness to it.

"Are you mine?" my voice barely audible. He smiled and kneeled down to help put on my clothes. He traced the outline of my mark and I had goose bumps. He touched me gingerly and I tried not to moan from it.

"This mark is mine. It proves that I am your butler," he replied. My heart fluttered at the creamy voice he had and I felt comforted.

"Then from today onwards, you are named Daniel. You will not have a last name," I despised last names. Last names group that one person with their family but I hated my family. The day came true and it was too good to be true. When I saw that Daniel had his hand on his heart, tears spilled from the corner of my eyes and I cried while he said,

"Yes, my lady," he bowed.

I got downstairs all ready to meet Ciel. The bow ties from the ribbons of my shoes trailed behind me while I raced to the headquarters. I decided to drop the act of being cocky and depressed. Inside, I was a girl aching for love and excitement.

"Ciel!" I shouted while opening the door. He looked up from his papers and flushed a little.

"You look lavishing today. How are you?" he asked, trying to forget what happened earlier.

"Pretty good I suppose. Also, I have to thank you for letting me stay with you and providing me clothes and all that other stuff," I thanked. Wow, I did not sound formal or British at all. This life changing thing is not working out for me. He didn't respond back though. I dug through my memories of that story that the _guy_ told me in America.

"You're heading to Houndsworth tomorrow aren't you?" I pushed. That got him to look up and respond.

"Yes, I am. How did you know?" his expression told me that even he was surprised to have me know what his next move was. I knew I frustrated him a little but it amuses me.

"Well, I just do," I wanted to amuse myself buy not telling him how I knew. Daniel appeared behind me quietly and Ciel widened his eyes.

"Is that your butler?" Ciel's grip on his pen tightened.

"Yeah. His name is Daniel," I introduced.

"It's an honor to meet you Earl Phantomhive," Daniel bowed and turned towards Sebastian, "Sebastian Michaelis. " Sebastian glared at Daniel but Daniel had directed his eyes towards Ciel again.

"Sorry for the short notice, Earl. My lady and I must depart today from your estate," Daniel explained. Now it's my time to have my eyes widened.

"No! I will not leave here!" I yelled back. I pounded my fists on his chest but he caught it immediately. I struggled in his grasp but he was too strong for me.

"Why not let her stay? She's only been here for two days. She wants to stay," Sebastian proposed. This time, Daniel glared at him. I smiled and thanked Sebastian mentally. Ciel agreed with everything and my mood became happy again. Daniel picked me up bridal style and carried me in the room. All I did for the rest of the day was getting used to the fact that I had a butler.

"Why would you pick me? I'm not British, a young guy, or rich," I asked Daniel. Daniel looked into my eyes deeply. I took a deep breath and smelled around the room. Despite all the lilac scent in the room, his smell was so alluring.

"I don't discriminate," he simply put it. I lifted a hand and touched his face. It was so smooth. It was like touching the finest silk ever. My hands are usually cold but his cheek was warm. His eyes were a mix of cerulean blue and sky blue. The color I love most.

"K… kis-," I started to say but I caught myself in time. I let go and said my mantra: _My love is only for Ciel. Only for Ciel_. Wait, since when did I like Ciel? I got so confused trying to think about everything at once. I turned my face towards him and lay on my bed.

"Tomorrow, I will attend Ciel to Houndsworth. Please inform them that," I ordered Daniel.

"Yes, my lady," he responded, "Good night." Before he left, he kissed my forehead. I felt my cheeks burn a little and hid in my blankets. What's happening to me?

Ciel's POV

"Yes, it pains her majesty's heart. We will go there tomorrow, Sebastian," I said. Sebastian smiled at me.

"Certainly, bocchan. I will make preparations tonight," he added. Someone rapped on the door.

"Come in," I prompted. Daniel opened the door lightly and stepped on the velvet carpet.

"Pardon my intrusion, but the lady would like to accompany you on your voyage," Daniel stated. No, I don't want her to come. It was going to get a bit messy there.

"No, I won't allow her," I retorted. Somewhere in my mind, I want to let her go. I don't even know why I'm so worried about her but the scene from earlier made me really suspicious of her.

"Earl, on her behalf, I will ask why you would take your servants with you and not her." Damn, there's something strange about Daniel and Jayne. How did they know my next move without me even getting that far?

"Bocchan," Sebastian spoke, "he does have a point. It wouldn't be bad to take her along. Or else she'll be locked up in the mansion for days." I glared at him. _Why did you take her side_, I thought. Sebastian just smiled at me.

"Fine, we'll bring her along. I'm too nice. This family just gets bigger and bigger," I added. Daniel bowed and headed for the door.

"Oh, one more thing," Daniel stopped to say, "Please stay on track to the manga." Daniel smirked cockily and exited.

"Manga?" I asked. _What did he mean?_

"It might be the one Lady Jayne was holding when I came back. Manga is a comic book. It's called a manga in Japan," Sebastian answered. That manga? What was that? She's too suspicious.

"Hey, why do you keep taking her side when you're supposed to be on mine?" I questioned Sebastian. He leaned forward on my desk and tilted my chin.

"Oh, young master. Sometimes things don't go the way you want."

Jayne's POV

"My lady," someone said faintly. Ugh, I hate waking up. It's such a hassle and pain to know I have to work.

"My lady, please wake up now. We must depart for the trip," Daniel said. I sat up on the bed and noticed that he spoke in an American accent when he was alone with me.

I watched him pour milk into a purple china cup and had eggs on a matching plate. That's more like it. I'm still not accustomed to the British way of eating yet. A pair of white gloves and a light green dress was set out for me on the bed. Up along the dress was a large strip of white fabric with huge golden buttons on each side. There was also a coat prepared next to the outfit and it was also matching. Are things going to turn cold? And why is everything matching today? While Daniel was dressing me, I looked towards the window.

"It's embarrassing when you're looking at me while dressing me," I pointed out. Daniel gave a small smile. His beautiful smile made me warm all over.

"It's a beautiful sight though. I will not judge you or be embarrassed when I am dressing you," he replied. I looked at him hard and smacked his head playfully.

"Now what is that supposed to mean?" I asked. After eating, I walked to the window and saw everyone getting ready in the carriages. It was still really bright outside but it was too quiet. The only thing I could hear was muttering of the servants chatting. I started singing "Innocence" by Avril Lavigne without me realizing it.

"_Waking up to see that everything is okay. The first time of my life and now it's so great. Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed. I think about, the little things that make life great,_" I danced around the room while singing. I loved twirling here and there. But I only stopped when I saw Daniel laughing to himself.

"Isn't it a bit early and ironic to say things like that, my lady?" he said. I felt embarrassed now and turned away from him. I grabbed my mp3 player and stuffed the manga book into my large coat and walked outside. Ah, it's too bright for my taste. I saw two carriages were arranged. One of them is for the luggage and servants while the other is for Ciel. Where do I sit?

"Enough dawdling. Come sit here," Ciel offered his hand.

"Dawdling?" I questioned.

"It means to loiter, madam," Daniel defined, "It's the British way." Curse you, British people. I smiled at Ciel and took his hand. He lifted me and off we go! Tanaka was steering the other carriage while Sebastian steered mine. Daniel was walking but I guess it was okay because the carriages were going walking speed. After a mile or so, I pitied Daniel and hopped off the carriage myself.

"Jayne?" Ciel worried, but I landed safely. Sebastian seemed to know what I was doing so he didn't stop the carriage.

"What are you doing, my lady?" Daniel asked.

"Walking. Exercising. Either one. And stop calling me 'my lady' Daniel," I answered. It annoyed me since I wasn't rich or have a high status in anything. I took the mp3 player and played "S&M" by Rihanna. It was the first time Ciel saw an mp3 player but he keep quiet.

"_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones. But cut chains and whips excite me. Come on, come on, come on, I like it-like it…"_ I sang while walking and dancing. Ciel and Mey-rin both blushed at my words. Finny didn't understand it but Baldroy sang along with me. Sebastian seemed to daydream about the lyrics with a certain someone.

"My lady, it is improper for a girl like you to be yelling these words out in the open," Daniel pleaded. It was amusing how he couldn't control me. I continued singing until he caught up to me and covered my mouth.

"Must I repeat myself?" Daniel said and lifted me up to sit back next to Ciel. I sighed and pouted angerily. A few minutes went by and I was bored as hell.

"Ciel, why do you treat me as if I'm a noblewoman? I might as well be sitting next to Finny right now," I waved to Finny and he waved back. Ciel's hand twitched a bit but he got it under control.

"Just stop being noisy for a moment. Too much noise is not good for one's ear," Ciel commanded. Man, this guy is stubborn. I crossed my arms and got bored again because the ride is going to take 2 hours to get there. The scenery didn't pass by too quickly but it was too slow. The smell of freshly cut grass grew stronger, making me try to hold in my breath every second of the ride. The air grew more melancholy than ever and the clouds darkened. Eventually, I got drowsy and fell asleep. My head slipped and I landed on someone's shoulder. It was warm and soft. I was trying to not get into a deep sleep when I heard something funny.

"I wonder what Elizabeth might say about this," Sebastian said. I dozed off again but came back to light sleep and heard a soft "woof" from Ciel. I smiled to myself and fell back into deep sleep mode.

Notes:

*Fine, I'll change into my clothes myself though.

**My beautiful flower. How are you?

***Pardon me. What did you say?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_ Rocks were tumbling down, crushing me slowly. I started coughing and reached for the top of the pit. Someone help me! I didn't want to die. Why is there an earthquake here? The debris got caught in my throat and my eyes itched. I couldn't jump since my foot has been crushed by rocks. A large boulder shook and fell. I could feel my eyes widening. _

"Ahh!" I yelled. Everyone stared at me. I was sweating and my clothes were sticking to my body. I realized that I was still on the carriage on the way to Houndsworth. I peered over the carriage and examined it.

"Is something wrong, my lady?" Daniel asked.

"Why were you screaming?" Ciel sounded concerned. I blinked at both of them.

"So there wasn't an earthquake?" I questioned.

"What? Where?" Finny panicked. He started thrashing in his seat and Mey-rin had to calm him down.

"There is none!" Baldroy exclaimed. Daniel wiped the sweat from my face with a clean handkerchief.

"We're here," Sebastian announced. The mansion looked sketchy but it was still enormous. Everyone got excited and got off the ride to the gate. I was still on the carriage spacing out. Daniel tapped me on the shoulder and helped me get off. I saw a light purple haired maid at the doorway.

"Hello, my name's Angela. I am the only maid of the Barrymore estate. Who may you be?" she asked me. I remembered her. Or him, whatever it decided to turn into. She's one of the characters that _he _told me back in my country. She's the one Ciel wants dead.

"My, my," I spoke, "Look at how much we've fallen, hmm?" Angela glared at me but regained her composure.

"What do you mean? This is the first time we've met, right?" she tried hiding her confusion. I love it when I know everything and confuse people with the information. I caught up with Ciel and whispered in his ear.

"Be prepared to be called a puppy," I warned. Ciel didn't understand it but we entered the room quickly. Crack! Spank! The sound of a whip hissed through the air.

"I told you to bring me the queen's watchdog, not a Chihuahua!" Mr. Barrymore screamed. Angela was being whipped but she tried to block her head with her hands. Her hands turned purple after a few whips. I couldn't suppress my laughter at Ciel though it is a wrong time to laugh.

"Sebastian," Ciel said coolly. Sebastian stopped the whip by grabbing Barrymore's wrists. The gloves Sebastian wore tightened as he restrained him from whipping anymore. I was tired of this scene so I excused myself to my room. Daniel closed the door of my room and looked sad. His breath had stopped for a moment and I knew something was up.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked up at me with a puppy face. His hair glistened in the light and it made me want to touch it. _No, I shouldn't think about that,_ I thought to myself.

"Am I no use to you other than to help you with small tasks and help you become even lazier?" Daniel asked. For one thing, I had become lazier than I thought.

"No," I voiced, "It's not like that." Daniel crossed the room to hug me.

"Daniel! Do you know what you're doing? Let go of-," I started.

"Jayne, I don't know what's wrong with me," Daniel tried explaining. _Well, if you don't know what's wrong with you, how am I supposed to know?_

"I have been watching you since the time you held the book." This was going the wrong way. No, I don't want it to go this way. I tried wiggling out of his embrace knowing it's impossible for us.

"No. I'm sorry," I pushed him away, "You're going to eat my soul later so there's no point going on any further." I saw that I had hurt Daniel but I tried to be cool about it. Instead, I started taking deep breathes and tried to focus on apologizing. I opened my mouth to say sorry when a pair of lips crushed against mine. He kissed me like the end of the world was coming. After a few seconds I let out a soft moan. My eyes fluttered open and I kicked him away. It was happening too soon for me.

"I hate you!" I yelled and ran away. I can't believe he did that! I could still feel the taste of his lips and I tried rubbing it off with my sleeve. Damn him for not following my orders. Then I thought, _I didn't give him an order._ I mentally slapped myself and continued down the hall. It was the most revolting thing ever. I never even considered kissing anyone in my life. I got lost after five minutes and looking out the window, it was already dark outside. I slowed my pace down so my heartbeat could quiet down. I looked all over trying to find out where I am and I found myself in a dark hallway with a small candle at the end of it.

"Oh! I just love a horrifying story like this, oh yes I do!" I heard. I peeked from the corner of the wall and found Mey-rin and Finny walking cautiously to a door. Oh, so this is the scene where they find Angela and Pluto. I better make my move now.

I twisted my hat close to my head and ran the opposite direction until I found a door leading to the outside world. It was misty outside but I had to wait until Finny showed up at the door.

"Wahh!" a cry rang out. From the corner of my eye, I saw Finny dashing out the door and into the forest. I chased him down but he was really fast! I started panting while yelling out his name.

"Finny!" I shouted, "Finny, wait!" My legs started to feel heavy with every step I took and my breath shortened. I finally caught up to him and got hold of his shoulder. I looked up and saw that the heavy air threatened to turn into rain. Finny turned around at the sudden weight change and fell, dragging me along with him. We both slipped into mud and I closed my eyes as it flew on my face.

"Ah! Ms. Jayne!" Finny realized, "Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" I stood up and pulled Finny up with me and we sat on the broken tree that Finny knocked over.

"No, I'm fine. It's only dirt. My clothes are washable," I assured him. Finny hung his head in depression and I patted his head.

"Hey, as a warning, please don't fall in love with Angela," I told him, "She'll only hurt you." Finny looked up at me with confused eyes. Maybe I told him to suddenly and randomly out of nowhere. The air started becoming thick and heavy but the rain stopped.

"What do you mean? How do you even know about this?" Finny questioned. I smiled warmly at him and took off a small jacket I had worn and gave it to him instead. His clothes were very thin considering he was in his pajamas. My body was strong so I didn't need it.

"Let's just say I'm physic. Anyways, I wanted to tell you to be emotionally prepared for tomorrow. It'll be a long day," I said. Finny didn't understand but he tried to look like he did.

"Ok, Ms. Jayne," Finny answered.

"Don't call me Ms. Jayne. I have no high status or riches," I begged. Finny understood this information and nodded. My clothes clung to me as I stood up and I realized that my hearing was whacked. I kept hearing a buzzing noise but I ignored it. I took a step but I lost my balance and tipped over.

"Jayne!" Finny shouted and reached for me. Before I could fall on the ground, a pair of white hands caught me.

"Sebastian," Finny said and I was being held up by him. Sebastian looked at Finny with a demeaning look.

"Let's get back inside, shall we?" Sebastian suggested and carried me. How is it possible for me to get sick? I can't get sick now, tomorrow was going to be a fun day! I tried telling Sebastian to let me down but instead, I started wheezing painfully. I was drenched in sweat and rain, covered in mud, and still angry at Daniel. Daniel came in front of Sebastian, stopping his path.

"I'll take it from here," Daniel said and took me into his arms.

"Please do watch your master carefully next time," Sebastian said and leaving to take care of Finny. Daniel's hands tightened around me and led me into my personal bathroom. He undressed me, revealing everything little detail of me for his eyes to see. I tried to glare at him but my energy level was really low. He placed me gently into the bathtub that he had set up already and I sighed a bit when I got in. I wanted to protest since I had gotten accustomed to not bathing every day.

"A lady must keep her hygiene at all times," Daniel told me with a caring voice. The room steamed up and I sat there as he scrubbed me clean. This was embarrassing, the worst situation ever, and I hated myself for what I said. I got out of the tub and he dried me with a towel. The towel rubbed against me but it was warm and soft, so soft that I would rather sleep in it than my pajamas. I was then dressed in a night gown that went down up to my knees and Daniel began drying my hair.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. Daniel didn't reply back and I knew that he hated me.

"I'm sorry for saying I hate you. You hate me now don't you?" I asked. He put me into bed and pulled the blankets over my arms.

"I would never hate you, Jayne. No matter what happens, I will never hate you," Daniel replied and kissed my forehead. He blew out the candles and I fell asleep immediately.

_ "Hush now," someone said. I tried to move but I had no power. I was lying there naked on a slab of cold stoned table. I saw a light shine come from the darkness as it came down and pierced my stomach. I wanted to scream but my voice got lost somewhere. Blood came out of my mouth and I choked on it, trying to swallow it back down. Am I going to die? The shiny object was cold against my skin and I felt everything down there had ripped. "Next is the heart," another guy said. This time I screamed as loud as I could when I felt a cut near my heart. It felt as if a dull rough blade racked across your body, wanting to see my tears, wanting so bad to see the pain you are going through. I felt the outer layer of my lungs rip and the shiny object found its way to my heart. My body felt like it was on fire._

I woke up crying and panting. I looked around and I saw no one with me in the room. I grabbed my pillow, and opened the door.

"It wasn't me. I didn't have that past. It wasn't me," I repeated the first sentence over and over. Something took over my body and I couldn't control myself but I walked to the other side of the hallway. I turned the door knob and it creaked softly as I pushed it open.

"It wasn't me," I said again as I walked up next to the bed. I looked down at the person sleeping and it was Ciel. I noticed his eye patch laying near a small table next to the bed. It wasn't me.

"It was you. The dream wasn't mine, but it was yours," I said as I slipped into the same bed as him. I put my pillow down and lowered my head on it. I stared at Ciel while he was sleeping and he seemed calmer than he looked in the book I had. My eyes felt droopy again and I fell asleep next to Ciel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ciel's POV

"Wake up now, Bocchan," Sebastian whispered in my ear. I was nudged awake by Sebastian but I really wanted to sleep more. I heard the birds chirping and my eyes hurt while trying to get used to the different change in light. I looked up at Sebastian as I smelled the China Oolong Tea with a tint of lavender in it.

"Lavender? Since when do you use that in tea?" I asked Sebastian. He grinned at me and poured the tea onto a golden laced tea cup.

"I was trying to see if it's possible to mix the flavors for a change." I looked at him quietly and thought, _Sebastian is being creepy again._ I pulled the heavy blankets off me and my hand brushed against something hard. I turned around and saw Jayne sound asleep next to me, drooling. I crinkled my face in disgust but she looked happy in her sleep.

"What are you doing here?" I shouted. She stirred up and opened her mouth to mumble something I couldn't quite catch. She looked at me with sleepy eyes.

"Good morning, Ciel," she greeted and then her eyes focused on the scene, "What did you do to me?"

"Me? You were the one who came here! I didn't give you permission at all!" I yelled. This seemed to set her off and she thrashed around on the bed.

"No! Now I can't marry anymore!" she hit me with her pillow that was kind of wet with her drool. I wiped my face with my sleeve and tried to balance myself. I quickly grabbed my pillow and hit her back.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who came into my room!" I hit her again on the head but she blocked me. _Damn, she has quick reflexes._

"Says who? For all I know, you might have dragged me here at night!" I got pissed and my face turned red. I hate to be misunderstood by people who yell for no good reason.

"I did no such thing!" we both hit each other until I almost spilled the tea Sebastian was handing me. With his quick reaction, Sebastian caught it without the tea spilling and came around the bed to stop us. He grabbed our shirts and pulled us apart with like we were kittens. Our hair was a mess and our clothes were wrinkled. We were both panting but my pride told me to relax so that I could look more mature.

"Bocchan, you must not hit a lady," Sebastian scolded as he looked at me in the eyes. I snapped my head in the other direction because I didn't want to admit the fact that I had hit a girl. Sebastian turned his focus on Jayne.

"Lady Jayne. Please refrain yourself from hitting the young master. Try to think hard about what happened last night." Jayne sighed and closed her eyes to concentrate. I saw that she was trying her best because her eyes were squeezed shut. Daniel came in the room and Sebastian set us down at different ends of the bed. Sebastian dressed me in a green jacket that reached all the way down to my knees and tied a blue ribbon right under my chin. He slipped on the usual boots and buckled a leather strap on top of it. Daniel was also dressing up Jayne in a light blue dress with frills on her sleeves. The boots were tied with ribbons and the stockings were a matching set. I had personally picked out the clothes and I hope she doesn't hate it. It was embarrassing to know that I had chosen the clothes. We weren't facing each other while dressing so I stayed calm because she couldn't see my brand.

"I know you have a brand, Ciel," she said and I sat up straighter and my heart rate went up, "You don't have to hide it from me." I tried to ignore what she said and continued on sipping my tea. The taste made my taste buds tingle.

"Hey, did you sleep well without a dream yesterday night?" Jayne asked. I thought about it for a while and it was true.

"That's correct. It was the first time I had sleep with peace," I admitted. I looked at Sebastian and he gave me a soothingly

"Yeah, I thought so. You looked way too happy when I saw you," she replied.

"Wait, so you did come into my bedroom without permission!"

"Yeah, but besides that point, I got a nightmare." I saw Daniel put his hand on her head in an act of worry. Her eyes showed terror and fear from mentioning her dream. It looked like the dream was replaying in her mind.

"Well, I hope the rest of the day will make you happy again," I said. Sebastian handed me my cane and the cold feeling of the metal seeped through my gloves.

"True, I hope it does," she said, "but the dream wasn't mine. It was yours." That made me stop in my tracks. I felt cold sweat beads forming along my face.

"What do you mean? How could you have gotten my dream?" I asked and grabbed her shoulders. My anger level grew higher but before I exploded I let her go and tried to calm down. Sebastian glared at Jayne but I waved him off. She grabbed my hand and said,

"I know what you're going through now. All the pain of being stabbed," I winced at the memory but I had to wipe it out of my mind.

"I may not have a painful past like you but your dream told me everything," she continued on. I looked down and her hands gripped harder onto mine. _Why was she holding my hand?_ Damn, I'm starting to think of strange things.

"I don't think that dream is truly mine though." She looked pained but I had to leave that matter aside and walked outside to take care of business.

It was around dusk when I heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in," I demanded. I saw Angela standing at the door way with a terrifying face. Jayne was next to me daydreaming but I saw that she had moved herself over to the empty void next to the bed. Angela's face also showed she had been worrying with all the stress marks across her forehead.

"You must leave now. It's coming," her voice shook. To my amusement, I tried to seem as if I didn't understand her.

"What's coming?" I questioned and looked up from the book I was reading.

"The demon hound. It's coming for you. Quickly, you must leave at once!" Angela warned. I heard a loud howl of a dog and I stood up from my chair. The chair got knocked over but I diverted my eyes towards the window and I saw a shadow of a wolf on the curtains.

"Sebastian!" I shouted and Sebastian dashed to the curtains. He pushed them aside with a quick swipe of his arms but there was nothing out there. No sign of a demon hound. I heard a strange sound coming from behind me.

"Jayne?" I asked. I saw Jayne on the floor laughing her guts out and pounding her fists on the floor. This has become an awkward picture.

"I can't stop laughing. It's-it's just that Sebastian looked so serious and opened the window," Jayne tried talking through her hiccups and laughter, "and poof! There's nothing there!" She continued to laugh while all three of us stared at her.

"Lady Jayne, I do doubt this is the moment to be laughing at me," Sebastian sounded annoyed. His eyebrows twitched and I was still confused from his comment. Angela got the situation back in control and Jayne had finally stopped laughing. She led us downstairs as we exited the door. I saw a mob of people shouting at us.

"Demon hound has chosen James! He had one more dog than what was allowed. He had a sixth dog!" one guy in a white beard said. The crowd shouted with the man and Lord Barrymore decided to show up at the moment.

"Yes," Lord Barrymore turned to me, "You were lucky you weren't chosen by the demon hound. This town will run under my laws and the demon hound is here to protect it!" I took notice that the servants were also witnessing this.

"A good dog is a good dog, a good dog good. The bad dog is a bad dog, the bad dog bad," the mob scene had shouted their mantra. They left with Lord Barrymore, still chanting it, leaving us behind. Sebastian and I exchanged looks and Sebastian nodded at me. I took a long stare at Jayne and she looked at me with an innocent face.

"I ban you to follow me for the rest of the day and tomorrow morning," I commanded and expected her to follow it. The air started to thin out and the clouds were moving closer together.

"What? You can't ban me from doing anything!" she shouted. I simply ignored her and prompted Sebastian to take me to where the crowd was going.

"Hey! I was talking to you, you short stuff!" she shouted at me and my fingers twitched at the words "short stuff". I sighed and pulled down my hat to cover the noise. Sebastian's hand fell on my back as he gently pushed me towards the crowd of people.

Jayne's POV

Damn him. Who does he think he is ordering me around like that? I didn't sleep a wink last night thanks to his cocky attitude. No matter, I'll find something else to do that would be so much more fun. Oh my god, my language is starting to change. Ugh, these people are rubbing on to me. I tried to roll my foot on each step so that I wouldn't make so much noise but it's impossible with these high heeled boots. These frills on my sleeves put some weight onto my arms but I can put up with that. Who chose this outfit anyway? I do love the color and the feel to the fabric but the shoes were beyond my comfort.

"Hey, Daniel. Do you like your name?" I worried. Daniel's face showed curiosity but chuckled at my question.

"It is the name you gave me so yes, I do like my name," he answered. Everyone had a last name and it gave them pride as the show it off to the people.

"Everyone has a last name. Even me. Do you want a last name? I just never had time to think of one," I offered.

"I would be delighted to have a last name, my lady," Daniel smiled. I thought hard again and searched through my empty brain and look past all of the brain farts. I got it! I think it would be perfect for Daniel.

"How about Sitri? Daniel Sitri?" I was eager to hear his response to my magnificent thought. I usually don't come up with genius ideas like now so I love to praise myself in anyways I can.

"Sitri?" Daniel's voice lowered, "As in the Demon Sitri? One of the sons of Satan?" The atmosphere around Daniel darkened and I felt a slight chill in the air.

"Yeah, what about it? I think it suits you. You both have jet black hair and you both are nice. You also make me feel at peace," I smiled and patted his back and continued down the hallways and out to the backyard.

"But he is married, and I am not. I will not love the Goddess of Nephthys. I will only love you," Daniel's silky voice mesmerized me. _That has nothing to do with your name_, I thought. Again with his love; I had no choice but to push him away again.

"Daniel. You're here to help me get my revenge, not to fall in love with me. Stay on task," I told him coldly. He gathered his arrogance and bowed at me.

"Yes, my lady. I am sorry to have… made you feel disturbed. I will keep my emotions to myself. And yes, I will have Sitri as my last name," Daniel said. I relaxed a bit and found the carriages parked out in the backyard. The horses were grazing on hay from a bin. There was a stale smell to them and I held my breath. The ground looks perfect for what I'm about to do.

"What are you intending to do, my lady?" Daniel questioned me as I unhooked one of the horses from the carriage. The metal hooks clanked at one another when I dropped it.

"I'm going to try riding a horse. I've always wanted to," I said. Daniel hoisted me up the horse and I grabbed its reign. I sat there with a wide grin on my face and waited. I kept waiting and waiting but nothing happened.

"What's wrong, Jayne?" Daniel asked. I was half happy that he didn't call me "Lady Jayne" but half sad because I knew my problem.

"I… I don't know how to make the horse start going," I said with awkwardness and rubbed my head.

"Well then hold on tight!" Daniel said with his silky voice and slapped the horse's behind.

"Wh-wait!" I shouted. The horse titled upwards and it shot forward. My hand was trying to find its way to the reign and I felt the wind cut into my face. It was nauseating and way too quick. The horse was galloping forwards and I tried keeping my balance on its back. I went bouncing up and down and finally, I got hold of the horse's reign. I grabbed it and pulled it back trying to stop it.

"Yes! Now calm down!" I tugged at the rope and the horse whined as it kicked its legs up in the air gracefully. I saw the sun's glare in my eyes and that made me slip off the horse. The rope had cut in my palms and I fell back on the grass. My hands hurt from the rope burn and I think I may have twisted my wrist. The horse galloped away and I never saw it again.

"Jayne!" Daniel yelled and ran to me in a second. My eyes grew larger in fear as I felt the dirt and grass on my hands. Direct contact with nature made me disgusted. My head turned in circles and last night's dinner was coming up my throat but I swallowed it down again. When Daniel reached me he embraced me but I didn't object this time. I held onto his uniform tightly and cried in his shirt. I was shaking so much from fear.

"I'm so sorry, Jayne. It was my fault. I wasn't there to catch you when you fell to the ground and I made that horse go wild. I thought it would be fun since you sounded like you could ride a horse with ease," Daniel petted my hair. I had stopped crying because Daniel's shirt was wet but I was still scared from falling and touching grass. I've never been fond of grass and I never will. I was still shaking in fear until I finally decided to recollect myself.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Daniel," I said but I knew it wasn't my place to be apologizing, "Please prepare me a towel and we'll be heading to where Ciel is right now." Daniel picked me up and placed me lightly on the pavement. I stood there blanking out and when I saw Daniel's face when he came back, I no longer processed any information that was coming through my head. I was still shocked from the event and all my movements were automatic. Daniel held me in his arms and ran to where Sebastian and the others were. I felt my stomach growl and realized I never had lunch yet. Back in America, I would always have noodles or something exquisite to my standards. But now is not the time to be drooling of food that I miss so much.

When Daniel and I reached the scene where everyone was standing in amazement, I hopped out of Daniel's arms and ran toward them.

"Ciel!" I shouted with my hands around my mouth. I ran past Ciel, leaving him in confusion and I stopped in front of Sebastian.

"Aw, I missed the show," I pouted. Sebastian half smiled and said,

"Don't worry. There'll be more fun later on." That made me energized and I couldn't wait so I started to jump up and down. I could smell a weird stench coming from the demon hound that Sebastian was holding. I looked up at the sky and it looked like it was drizzling but rainbows had appeared. Angela came running at the demon hound and explain how she had to keep it a secret. She even asked Sebastian to take care of it.

"Could you please keep Pluto at your place? I would feel more at ease if he was in your care," Angela begged.

"It is getting busy at the house. I don't know about that," Sebastian thought about it.

"Sebastian will take care of it without a problem," Ciel stated. The air grew darker as Sebastian glared at him.

"Master, is this an order?" he asked.

"It is in fact. This will make everything livelier," Ciel responded quickly. The tension in the air relaxed a bit and I became calm as well. After awhile, Ciel was bathing in the hot spring.

"Are you sure you want to do this, my lady?" Daniel inquired as I took off my clothes and wrapped a towel around me.

"It's fine. Just sit back and watch. Unless you want to come in as well," I asked. He shook his head lightly but I saw in his eyes that he did.

"This is how the Japanese like to bathe and eat, bocchan," Sebastian explained to Ciel. Ciel closed his eyes softly and said,

"It is a nice change." I saw steam come up from the hot spring and wondered how it manages to stay hot all year round. I nodded to Pluto and we both jumped in the hot spring.

"Kalabanga!" I screamed and jumped in. When my head surfaced the water, I felt the warmth travel across my body. I've never felt something like this before and it was really exhilarating.

"This feels great!" I looked at Ciel but he had lowered his head so that his chin was directly above the water line. Sebastian sighed because the water got on his favorite tailored tailcoat.

"P-please find your towel, Jayne," Ciel mentioned. I looked down and saw that my towel had fell off.

"Ahh!" I shrieked and Daniel quickly covered me with another towel.

"I knew this was going to happen. You never listen," he said with a heavy sigh. I felt my cheeks burn red and the heat radiating off of it. It was annoying how I'm blushing uncontrollably.

I smiled and started splashing water at Ciel, upsetting the water. The water splashed all over, soaking Ciel's cake and diluting the tea. Sebastian swiped at the tray and retrieved it back before the tea knocked over and mixed with the spring water. I was actually having fun in such a long time and I can tell Ciel was as well. We got tired after a few minutes and I giggled because I had so much fun. I peered at Ciel and he had smiled. HE SMILED.

"You do know that the moment we get back to the manor, you're going to be taking classes with me," Ciel smirked to the left. Oh, so his smile was only a sadistic smile, not of happiness. And there I was getting all flustered. I gawked at him but then it changed into a huge smile.

"Bring on the challenge," I proposed.

We packed up our belongings and got on the carriage. Daniel put a light blue hat on my head and guided me to Ciel's seat. I took off my hat and hid my face.

"What happened to one of the horses?" Sebastian questioned with surprise. I stopped in my tracks and hope he doesn't catch the person responsible for it.

"Indeed, we can't be missing one horse. It'd be difficult for that single horse to push one carriage," Ciel thought with his hand on his chin. Ciel was exceptionally good at finding the culprit and I sat down on the cushion seat quickly. My hands started sweating from fear. I tried to avoid their eyes but Sebastian came up to me.

"Do you know where the horse could have gone to?" Sebastian smiled at me and I tried to word my sentence correctly.

"Uh, I don't know?" my words stumbled out of my mouth but he chuckled. He knew that I was responsible for the missing horse but he knew it was best to keep that a secret.

"I guess we have no choice but to use Pluto," Ciel suggested and Pluto happily turned into the demon hound. Sebastian unhooked the only horse for the carriage and hooked it to Pluto. The carriage lifted up a bit due to Pluto's large body. Daniel rode on the single horse and we rode away. I turned to my back and saw Finny and the rest of the servants waving at Angela. I didn't bother waving good bye knowing I'll see her again. I swiveled back into my seat and Ciel smiled at me. I think he also figured it out that I was the suspect. I dug my face into my hat and felt my face burn.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You would need to isolate 'y' alone and them simplify the equation," Sebastian's voice droned on. My posture suited for a lady dissolved as I slouched down on the metal chair. I took my pencil and tapped the wooden desk and laid my head on my arm. The smell of ink was heavy on the paper but I breathed it in, pretending it was an inhalant. I needed something to do. I turned my head to see Ciel struggling to solve this math problem Sebastian was trying to teach. I had finished the problem a while ago, but Ciel still wouldn't accept the fact that he got it wrong. Sebastian wore his eyeglasses and bent over to explain everything once more to Ciel. I played with the pretty design of satin on my sleeves as I wait for Ciel to comprehend the question. Daniel waltzed in the room with a tray full of snacks and tea. I smiled and sat up straighter as he poured me the tea and added three sugar cubes. I smelled it lightly and I could tell it was my favorite tea, Prince of Wales. I sipped it softly and slowly because I wanted to make the flavor last a while. I looked back at Ciel and saw that he was on his second set of question.

Everything Sebastian taught us was too easy for me but Ciel looked troubled in each subject. One class would take an hour long and my back was starting to hurt while trying to sit up straight so that I won't get death glares from Sebastian. I had noticed that Ciel usually sat in his kingly chair made with gold and velvet but he had requested for two desks and two chairs, just like a regular classroom. I sighed heavily as the timer went off and we were on to the next subject. It was the fifth hour: music.

"Today has been a pleasure so far," Sebastian said with delight as Ciel and I opened our violin cases. I stared at my violin; it looked so fragile. I wonder how people can master this so perfectly. Ciel tapped the music stand with the wood of his bow to get my attention and he smiled at me. I peered around his shoulders and saw that the piece was composed by Bach. This is hard for a beginner like me but I mentally shook the thought away. Daniel was sitting nearby waiting to hear the music that I would produce out of this wooden box. I sucked in my confidence and started playing. I played the first line but I didn't play the right notes at all. My rhythm was off and so was my intonation.

"Do you know how to play the violin?" Sebastian asked and I shook my head in humiliation. Ciel chuckled softly and I stuck my tongue out at him. Sebastian put me in the sidelines with Daniel as we both listened to Ciel play the piece I couldn't play. It sounded so beautiful and each note flowed into one another. I closed my eyes and daydreamed of a nice pasture with little kids playing. Daniel smiled softly at me as whispered,

"It's ok. Not everyone is musical." Soon, I got tired of not being able to do anything and I slammed my palms on the table.

"Ciel!" Ciel's music sheets dropped and he played a wrong note by curving his bow in the wrong way.

"What is it that you have to shout so loud?" Ciel spoke as if trying not to offend me but couldn't hold back all of his insults.

"Lady Jayne. Ciel is in the middle of playing right now. Couldn't you wait a while longer?" Sebastian suggested. Ciel heaved a sigh but looked relaxed because he needed a break from playing.

"No! Ciel, could I buy a viola?" I questioned. My eyes sparkled at the thought.

"A viola? What for?" Ciel shot back at me. I started jumping up and down due to excitement.

"Oh please, please, please! I really want a viola!" I sounded like a five year old trying to get a toy that had just came out. My face went up in front of his and he blushed a little before creating space between us.

"Calm down, Jayne," Daniel hushed and grabbed hold of me. Ciel looked at me weirdly and then looked at Sebastian for hints.

"To have an interest in music is rare; why not give it a try, bocchan? I think she'll surprise you," Sebastian assured with a grin on his face.

"Why is it that everyone knows everything except for me?" Ciel scowled as he bent down to search for money under his master table. There was a small click from him turning the knob on his safe. He brought out six thousand pounds in a sack and handed it to me.

"Choose wisely," he said while pushing it toward me. How did he have so much money under his desk and why is it there? I took the money without a second thought and skipped happily outside with Daniel. I let Daniel hold the sack of money because it was too heavy to skip with and he escorted me to the street market. There was supposed to be a music store around the corner. Everyone was hustling to get their food supplies for the day and children were running across the street playing soccer.

"Jayne, why do you want a viola?" Daniel interrogated. I was filled with joy but I tried to calm down a bit to explain things to him.

"I wasn't that poor, you know. I went to school. I had my own viola there and I was pretty good at it. I never succeed in auditions though because my shyness refused to let me show the judges my skills," I replied while kicking a pebble. We got to the music store after a quick moment of silence and as I pushed the door open, the chimes that hung on the door jingled a warm, welcoming melody.

"Welcome! Would you like a violin for the young lady?" the shopkeeper urged with a happy smile. Titling my head, I saw all different kinds of string instruments hanging on the green walls. The smell of freshly cut wood made me breathe it in deeply because I do love this smell.

"No, we want a viola. Somewhere around six thousand pounds," Daniel described.

"A viola for someone so small? Hmm," the store owner thought to himself while checking out the viola section of his store. I saw that there were four newly made cellos on the other side of the store.

"You don't sell much violas or cellos do you?" I commented.

"Why, that is correct," he said. Daniel and the store keeper were consulting over which viola would be more suited for a small child like me. They chattered for a long time while I looked at all the different violas. I walked pass each one and plucked their strings. There was a dark colored viola that caught my ear as it sounded different from the other ones. Daniel strode over to me and handed me a shiny glossed viola.

"Try this one," Daniel said. Everything was taking too long so I quickly lifted it up and started playing each string. The second I held it in my hands, I doubted it would be the viola I wanted.

"I don't want this one," I rejected and turned to the other violas on the wall.

"Why is that? This is a high quality viola made in Italy!" the store keeper started to argue with me. I got impatient with things because I really wanted to get back so I can play music with Ciel.

"Instruments with gloss on it don't sound nice. And it's too small. I need a full size," I retorted at him as I unhook a dark colored viola from the rack, "I want this one." It had no gloss on it and it was _pretty._

"That viola was to be recycled today. Are you sure? You deserve a better quality, after all, you are a noblewoman aren't you?" the store owner grumbled as he looked at me and knew that I wasn't an _English_ noblewoman. I held it up to my ears and plucked the strings again. They reminded me of the deep voice of the man who gave me the manga in America. It was so beautiful.

"Yes, I do. What's the price on this?" I asked. The guy searched in his head for a good price and said,

"Since it was supposed to be disposed of, how about six hundred seventy pounds?" I looked at him as if he had a bit of his breakfast on his mustache.

"It's kind of expensive," I noted.

"You're Asian; you think everything is expensive," he muttered to himself but I heard it loud and clear. I was about to charge at him with all my might but Daniel held me back with his gloved hand. Damn all these people for discriminating me. I wanted to kick him in the shin but Daniel wouldn't let me.

"We'll take the offer," Daniel said nervously toward the gentleman and his eyes shone bright blue. In total, the price was one thousand seven hundred twenty pounds with the bow costing one thousand fifty pounds. We stepped outside into the cool air and bright sun. While I looked up at the glaring sun, I stepped forward, bumping into something hard. Why am I never looking in front of me? I almost dropped my viola but the straps from the case caught onto my fingers and I clenched it tight. My head felt dizzy from the heat and extreme number of layers of clothes I had worn.

"Jayne?" a fuzzy voice spoke in front of me. I looked up to see a guy with an old newsboy hat and a brown leather jacket. His pants were too long for his short legs but it exposed his new sneakers.

"Zachary?" I pointed at him and I could remember his crooked smile that made everyone fall in love with him. He seemed to glow and I tried shielding my eyes from his radiance.

"Jayne, it is you!" he came over and hugged me tightly and didn't let go. Ugh, everything was so squished and then he finally let go. I could smell the ocean breeze on his clothes and it stank.

"Your parents have been looking for you," Zach said cautiously. At the sound of my parents, my anger flared and I needed to punch something.

"Everyone is fine back home and they're all worrying about you. I promised them that once I find out where you are, I would mail them so that they can come and visit," Zach jumped with excitement.

"Do what you want, but I'm busy. I like it here. And there's no way my parents are looking for me. They _left_ me here," I snickered at him and tugged at Daniel's silk sleeve, signaling my need to leave.

"How can you say that? Your friends have cried for you!" Zach tried convincing me.

"You're just exaggerating. And if they are crying, they're crying for nothing seeing how I'm happier here," I explained as Daniel held on to my viola. The smell of cabbages going stale from the streets was making my head swirl and I wanted to leave right now.

"How could you say that? I sailed all the way, wasting one week, and it took two days to search for you. Is that not enough to convince that your friends care?" I thought about it but my hatred for my parents and friends only grew stronger.

"No, it's not," I hated how he was annoying me and wasting my time. Zach's pupils shrunk and his hand hardened into fists and came down at me. His blood pressure rose and his face turned red. Daniel grabbed his wrist and twisted it a little, enough for Zach to grunt in pain.

"Keep your hands to yourself," Daniel said, gritted his teeth.

"Who's this, Jayne? So just like the manga, you found your own demon butler?" Zach's attitude grew cocky and pulled back his hand. Daniel's light blue eyes turned a crimson red color and stared down at Zach's eyes. Zach turned back to normal again and looked at me with sympathy.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Jayne. I've lost control again," he apologized quickly.

"Whatever," I waved him away and Daniel picked me up in his arms. The warmth from his body felt so familiar and comforting.

"Wait, take me with you. I don't have a place to stay," Zach begged. Daniel and I exchanged looks but I agreed to it. I can't leave him out here alone. I have a heart somewhere. I didn't feel like walking but I felt eyes look at me while we walked back to the manor with Zach tailing behind us. When he reached the estate, Zach started wandering around the place being amazed at the size of the place.

"I can't believe you live here, Jayne!" he shouted and went to an orchard on my left.

"Are you sure it's wise to just leave him out here?" Daniel sounded concerned. I leaned into his chest even more and I felt his hand on my hair.

"No problem. What harm can he do?" I whispered quietly. When I got back into the usual room, Ciel was still playing violin. I'm glad lessons haven't ended yet. My heels tapped on the stone floor and Ciel's head jolted toward me.

"Glad to know you made it back with five minutes left," Ciel began as I slammed the rest of the money on his desk. There was still around four thousand pounds left and Ciel's eyebrows cocked upward, "Did you not choose a high quality viola?" Ciel questioned. These noblemen, always throwing their money away like flowers.

"I did find an epic one," I explained as I handed it to Sebastian for him to tune it.

"To get a viola of this quality for that cheap, you are lucky," Sebastian complimented and a smile formed along my lips. He then tapped the music stand with his long slender finders and commanded,

"Play a C scale two octaves, please," I took the bow and tried to visualize how Ciel held his and I pressed the hair of the bow on the string. It sounded so strong and magnificent and I continued to play the scale with enjoyment. I finished and put down my viola and I noticed everyone had held their breath. What's wrong?

"Jayne," Daniel said softly.

"She," Sebastian coughed in his hand.

"Her skills," Ciel started. None of them finished their sentences and I really wanted to know how I did! The suspension was building up and they all looked at me hard as if I was a scientific experiment gone wrong.

"Are terrible," Zach finished Ciel's sentence. All of our heads snapped in his direction and his arms were carrying bags of chips while his mouth was occupying a strawberry tart cake.

"Where did you go?" I yelled at him.

"Who are you?" Ciel asked with confusion.

"How did you get the food?" Daniel questioned.

"It is true, she does lack the skills to play a scale," Sebastian quoted. We all looked at Sebastian with a that-was-unnecessary" look but he shrugged at us.

"Woah, I can't answer all the questions at once!" he mumbled with the food in his mouth.

"Ignore him," I told Ciel and a headache started forming. Zach makes everything so complicated.

"I can play," I denied Sebastian and Zach's comments. I started playing something cool. I only finished the first page of it from my memory when Sebastian stopped me.

"You just played Concerto in C Major by Vanhal perfectly but you couldn't do a scale?" Sebastian was shocked by me. I smiled playfully at his compliment.

"I practiced this piece for almost a year. It's no surprise. I don't practice my scales though," I admitted and Ciel patted my shoulder as he whispered I did well to prove Sebastian wrong. I handed my viola to Daniel who places it back in the soft black velvet case. Ciel and I dressed up in our fencing uniform as Sebastian got ready for our next lesson. Zach sat next to Daniel, waiting to watch us duel. I felt the light weighted foil that Sebastian handed me and I was surprised and confused as to why something so light can be a sword.

"I'll explain that guy over there," I pointed to Zach as I remembered Ciel still doesn't know who he is, "once we finish lessons. Just let him stay for now." Ciel nodded and cooperated with me. We stood in the starting positions.

"So, you poke with this and now swing it, right?" I reconfirmed what I read in the manga and Ciel agreed.

"On your mark. Get set. Go," Sebastian started us. Adrenaline rushed through me as Ciel started to strike towards my right side. From previous basketball classes, I learned to always dodge left and go right. I was relieved when I actually dodged a move, but Ciel was quicker with that. He aimed for my head and I bent down as the foil went through strands of my hair. It's about time I switched to offensive attacks. I lunged forward aiming for his abdominals but he dodged it with ease; maybe it was a move that was overused. Since I'm all crouched down on the floor, I swung my leg to kick his legs to make him lose his balance. I've never tried it before so I fell backwards and my plan backfired.

"Boo, this is boring," Zach shouted with food falling from his mouth. _Shut up,_ I screamed back to Zach. I swung my foil at Ciel and my foil bounced side to side and I tried to control it. I forgot that it wasn't built to be swung back and forth. Ciel went straight for my heart and he lunged at me. Daniel had gotten in front of me, holding the dull blade in his hand and with his other hand coiled in a fist trying to punch Ciel. Sweat rolled down my face as I try to process what happened. Sebastian was in front of Ciel and in Daniel's way as he held Daniel's fist.

"You should watch where your master might be hurting," Daniel gritted his teeth.

"And you should control your temper," Sebastian growled and stared at Daniel. Both their eyes had turned crimson red, almost a dark purple, for a moment before going back to their natural color.

"Guess I lose. I'm not cut out for fencing. I prefer archery," I said while making a fake bow and arrow with my fingers and aimed for Ciel's head.

"Yeah, that's why your parents think you're a failure," Zach retorted at me. _Didn't he want me to meet my parents a while ago? Why was he trying to provoke me by saying the bad points about my parents, _I thought to myself.

"Lessons are over for today," Sebastian concluded. Daniel became my shadow again when Sebastian finally released his fist.

"Starting from tomorrow, Lady Jayne will be learning in a separate room" Sebastian said and I nodded in agreement.

"Wait, why?" Ciel asked in confusion. I was shocked to hear that from him; why does he care whether or not I'm in his class or not?

"Do you know the reason why Lady Jayne didn't struggle in class?" Sebastian inquired and Ciel shook his head from awkwardness, "It's because she is a years older than you. She was already taught this information."

"Actually, it's two years," I corrected Sebastian. Ciel's expression looked funny when he looked at me and then back at Sebastian.

"Wait, seriously? I thought she was younger than me!" Ciel exclaimed, not admitting I was older.

"Yeah, I'm fifteen. You're only thirteen. I just look thirteen," I patted his head like an older sister.

"That's why her parents don't like how she isn't mature yet," Zach whispered to Daniel quietly.

"I have had enough of you mentioning my parents this, my parents that. I thought you were trying to encourage me to meet them!" I shouted and everything turned silent and you could hear my voice echo. Everyone stood there and watched me blow up. I bit my lip and ran to my room. The hallways looked menacing as they swirled and became distorted. My room was down the hall but it looked so far away. I slammed my door closed when I got in and screamed. I needed to let out my anger and have a tantrum. I started throwing furniture and books everywhere and they broke at the sudden force. The bed sheets were pulled off as I screamed into it. Why was I going out of control? I laid on the floor and tears started spilling out. My heart hurts so much at the thought of my parents. I slowly crawled into the bathroom to clean myself. I opened the mirror to find a scissor behind the mirror. I needed to get rid of something.

I grabbed it and my hands shook but I lifted it up to a strand of hair. I snipped at the hair I stared into the mirror. It seemed strange but I continued to cut it randomly. The weight of my hair was finally gone as the strands of hair lightly fell on the floor. I took the last snip and felt something cold and wet across my forearm. I brought my arm to my eyes and I smelled iron and metal. Something red dripped down to my elbow and I couldn't process what it was.

"Are you done yet, my lady?" my head snapped around to the door frame and Daniel was standing there. Then I turned my eyes to the floor avoiding his beautiful blue eyes. It was embarrassing for him to see what I've done to myself.

"Why don't you come here and let me fix you," he said so gently, it made me have goose bumps. I started crying as I ran to his arms.

"Daniel!" I cried, "Help me." I grabbed his shirt and noticed he wasn't wearing his jacket. The blood from my arm soaked into his vest and his white shirt. Daniel took my arm and cleaned the wound with antibiotic and wrapped bandages around my forearm. It looked funny on me since it didn't match my outfit. He set up a chair that he quickly fixed from all the scraps of wood laying around. He helped me onto the chair and covered me in the ripped up bed sheets I torn. Then he took the scissors and started trimming my hair. I never really liked short hair and I'd die if it was really short; still I didn't dare to look in the mirror.

"Start explaining, Jayne. Who is Zachary?" Daniel prompted me to start. It took a lot of my remaining energy to move my lips.

"A friend of mine fell in love with Zach. I knew that Zach was abusive but she refused to listen. Zach and I were childhood friends but I couldn't stand seeing my friend being abused by him, so I tried my best to get him to hate her. My friend found out about it and treated me like trash," I stopped to take a breath and continued, "We're not friends anymore. I stayed by Zach's side though because he was a mess when my friend dumped him." Daniel stayed quiet and I noticed he was finished cutting my hair. I took off the cloth and felt light for the first time without all the weight from my hair.

"Is there an order you would like to give me?" he requested and I smiled. He knew exactly what I wanted.

"Make sure my parents, friends, and friends' parents all live in the same house when they arrive," I stood up to examine my hair in the mirror and it looked epic, "It's about time to exterminate the rates."

"Yes, my lady," Daniel kissed my wound and left.

Dinner wouldn't be served until another half hour and I was starving. Ciel was supposed to escort me to dinner tonight so I had to wait in the game room. My room was still a mess and I didn't want to fix it up. I have to apologize to Ciel later for breaking his furniture. The game room was really cold but there wasn't a speck of dust on anything since Sebastian had cleaned it. Still, it looked like it's been a while since anyone used the room. I sat on the hard and cold chair that Ciel claimed was his special chair. It didn't make any difference from the other chair but I didn't care. I thought about going to an amusement park because I needed some fun. My life's getting boring and nothing is supposed to happen yet, according to the manga. I was daydreaming about eating cotton candy when my stomach growled loudly. I tried to cover up the sound with my arms but it didn't work. I was so hungry that I could barely talk. What was taking them so long?

I decided to walk into the kitchen to reenergize myself. My nose caught something delicious and I peeked into the kitchen. There was a scrumptious cheesecake drizzled with chocolate on top. Happily, I quickly opened several drawers and cabinets trying to find some silverware to eat it with. All I found was spoons but I was ok with it and reminisced that Sebastian took the forks and knives. I licked the spoon and started digging into the cheesecake. I took the first bite and the taste spread out to all of my mouth and it made it water. I was going to take another bite when the plate moved to the left. I looked up to see Baldroy holding the cake.

"Sorry, miss. You're not allowed to eat before dinner," he scolded with his cigarette in his mouth. Now that I'm with Bard, I've always wanted to ask him a special question.

"Hey, answer this for me. Why do you have a British accent when you're American?" He thought about that for a while before responding.

"How'd you know I was American? Maybe it's because it rubs off onto me?" I got nervous and tried to think of an excuse as to why I know he's American.

"Uh… American instincts? It helps me know who is American and who isn't?" I mentally face palmed myself as the pathetic excuse came out. He shrugged and I was relieved that my stupid answer sufficed. I stared at the cheesecake and I almost drooled in front of him.

"Hey, little girl," Bard spoke with a mysterious tone to his voice. I was surprised and got back to reality from daydreaming about the cake.

"Yeah, wassup?" I tried saying it like a guy would in America. I tip toed and looked into cabinets looking for food.

"I have a feeling that things are becoming worse because of you." I raised my eyebrows because I didn't understand him.

"It's pretty annoying how you just butt into our business and bring inconvenience from all over," Bard said while his eyes closed and he thought hard. It made me feel pressured, as if I had created all the mistakes in the world.

"I'm sorry," I apologized and put down my spoon on the countertop, "If you don't like me that much, just wait a little longer. I'll be gone very soon." I walked out the door and heard a "tch" from behind me and I smirked. I had to go back to my room to change into sneakers. The high heeled boots that I've always wanted to try were a pain and I was pretty sure that I was getting blisters. I had to quicken my pace before Ciel came to get me. I pushed the door of my room and it creaked loudly. My whole room was covered in paper but they were blank. Something dark was sitting on the chair.

"What are you going to do now?" he said.

"Zach! What did you do?" I shouted and looked around, trying to process the scene. Papers were fluttering around and Zach was holding something in his hands.

"You've been brainwashed by this manga," he said convincingly as he crossed the room to stand in front of me. I saw Sebastian's face on the manga cover but the book was thin. No! I bent down and tried to collect all the manuscripts. I stared at them with fear in my eyes because the drawings were gone. Zach took a page from the manga and ripped it from the book and showed it before my eyes. The ink on the page started to vanish and I watched in horror.

"Why would you do this?" my voice cracked and my eyes began to swell. My hands shook as it tried to hold more paper than is allowed.

"You have got to stop chasing after a fantasy! It's annoying the hell out of everyone. I mean, it's cool that these people are real just like the manga but you have to meet your parents. Snap out of it and come back to reality," Zach begged. I walked up to him and slapped him across his cheek. My hand stung and it turned red but I ignored the pain.

"How dare you tell me what to do," I looked up at him and cried, "You never loved anyone like me before! The manga was my connection to Ciel. How could you destroy it? How could you sever my love with Ciel?" I screamed. My thoughts jumbled in my head and I had a hard time trying to stop crying.

"Because you tried to ruin my love," Zach spoke softly as if getting revenge was something sweet. I thought back to the incident a year ago.

"That does not give you the right to kill my love!" I punched him square in the face. He tumbled backwards on his wrists but my punches were weak. It didn't hurt him; it just took him by surprise. I was a mess and flopped down on the floor to cry. I held onto the manuscripts and my tears soaked the delicate paper.

"Jayne?" a voice searched and opened the door. Ciel was at the doorway wondering what happened. He took in the scene of broken furniture and papers all over the room. The moment he saw Zach smirking, he dashed toward him and grabbed him by his collar.

"What did you do to her?" Ciel demanded.

"So that's it. Your prince is actually standing up for you," Zach directed to me and my sobs became small murmurs. I was still on my knees having a small mental breakdown.

"Shut up, you brat," Ciel punched Zach, which had more effect than when I had punched Zach. Zach spat out a little bit of blood and wiped it away with the back of his hand. Ciel came to me and hoisted me on his shoulders. Before we walked away, Ciel turned his head to face Zach.

"I suggest you leave before you see the last day of your life," Ciel warned. I must have felt like I weighed a ton to Ciel when he shouldered me, but I couldn't help it, my legs lost the energy.

Ciel's POV

I had overheard what Jayne said about her love and all. It seemed kind of cruel to not have stepped in earlier but I needed to hear her feelings. She fell in love with me through a manga? Is it even true? What is in that manga? What happened back there? It made my head spin so I put all my thoughts away. Jayne looked so fragile as she clung to me for support. It made my palms sweat when I'm this close to her but good thing I had gloves on. My eyes widened a bit when I realized that she had cut her hair. Since when was she this cute? No! It's not the time and place to be thinking about this.

We reached the dining room and Sebastian stood at the master chair with amusement.

"Master, would you like me to take care of her?" he offered but I slapped his hand away, almost dropping Jayne.

"Just get me a chair for her and clean up her room," I ordered harshly.

"As you wish," Sebastian bowed. I set Jayne on the chair Sebastian prepared while Sebastian brought my plate of mashed potatoes. I remembered asking Sebastian to make something Americans would like to eat. I've never tried mashed potatoes before. I took my spoon, scooped up a bit, and handed it to Jayne.

"Here, open your mouth," I tried to sound as gentle as possible so I won't startle her. She didn't move and her eyes show emptiness.

"Come on, you have to eat something," I held the spoon up to her mouth. She tried to open her mouth but it closed as fast as it opened. How did a manga book do this much damage to Jayne? I didn't want to resort to this but she has to eat. I put the mashed potatoes in my mouth and I moved closer to her mouth. I forced her mouth open with my fingers and used my tongue to push it into her mouth. Mashed potatoes didn't require effort to chew a lot.

"Now, just swallow. Or maybe chew some first, then swallow," I mumbled because I covered my mouth with the back of my hand. It was embarrassing to have her so close to me.

"Ci-el-ru!" a high pitched voice shouted. I jumped in my seat when the door busted open. Those long blonde curls and pink laced dress all seemed too familiar. The smell of carnations stuck onto her clothes and diffused in the air as her high heels carried her close to me. The quiet and intense room turned upside down. The girl embraced me tightly and happiness radiated from her.

"Elizabeth?" I asked and tried to sit up again.

"I said to call me Lizzy," she smiled but looked behind me, "Who is she?"

"She's just a guest! Nothing special!" I said while blocking her. Maybe it was too obvious that she was special. Lizzy's curiosity beat my determination of blocking Jayne and she walked up to her.

"Wow, she's so cute!" Lizzy squealed and put a ribbon on Jayne's hair. Jayne didn't bother moving but color is coming back to her cheeks. She looked adorable, and I tried to hide my blush. Another pair of shoes came in the dining room and I looked up to see Daniel.

"Oh!" Elizabeth skipped to Daniel, "You're so handsome! Who might you be?"

"Nice to meet you, young lady. My name is Daniel Sitri. I am Jayne's butler, the girl over there," Daniel bowed but walked over to Jayne. Jayne stood up and hugged Daniel as if they never seen each other for centuries. Something ached in my chest when I saw those two hugging.

"Ciel, I was hoping we can go to an amusement park! I know you've never gone to one before. I think it would be so much fun!" I looked at Lizzy and then back at Jayne. I didn't feel like leaving Jayne and Daniel in the manor while I'm away.

"Sorry, I don't think-," I started but Jayne cut me off.

"No, it's a good idea. I want to go, too," she whispered softly but I could hear her clearly. My heart hurts knowing it wasn't me who brought Jayne back to normal, but Daniel.

"Wait, Jayne," I was worried because she just recovered. It's not good to overwork.

"Please, I do want to go!" she exclaimed happily as if her energy was back at maximum power. I couldn't help but notice Lizzy clenching her teeth and her fists tighten.

"If you really want to go, then I'll go, too," I gave up. I couldn't do it. Jayne looked so happy and I wanted to make her happy so I had to go along with her. It's never bad to have some fun. Lizzy raced to hug Jayne and they both smiled with excitement knowing I'll be going to an amusement park.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Wow!" I said softly as I looked around at all the rides at the amusement park. It was full of screams and laughter. Children were laughing as they held hand with their parents. There were some older kids there, probably on a date, strolling around the park. I was so excited and my head starting spinning because I couldn't choose which ride to go on first. I looked up at Daniel; he wore a brown jacket with a blue shirt that had white pain splattered on it, matching his eyes with. His pants went up to his knees with sneakers similar to mine. I compared it to my outfit, but I wore a dark blue tank top with black stripes without a jacket. Daniel had warned me not to show too much skin, but it was too hot to wear the jacket. My pants were just like Daniel's and we had matching sneakers that were new. Thanks to Ciel, we got new clothes. Daniel looked seventeen, all dressed up normal, and it made him look hot. Ciel wore a matching outfit that Elizabeth picked out for him. They were the only ones wearing something that showed they were noblemen. Everyone stared at them; it made Ciel uncomfortable.

"Well, we're here. What ride should we go on first?" Ciel proposed to the group and I noticed it was quiet. Sebastian wasn't here since Ciel had sent him to investigate about his next criminal case. It was Daniel's turn to take care of us.

"Let's go on the tea cups!" Elizabeth and I shouted at the same time. We looked at each other, with surprise in our eyes, and laughed together. Maybe Elizabeth so wasn't bad after all.

"Then tea cups it is," Ciel escorted Elizabeth to the line and I stood behind him. I felt lonely and somewhere deep in my heart, I was sad. But the hole wasn't large. It was healing quickly without me knowing why it opened.

"Why do I feel sad?" I asked Daniel as we stood in the line waiting. He looked at me with a sad smile. Daniel had never looked at me that way before and I wondered what's wrong. Girls around us whispered and stared at Daniel but I hated it because Daniel was mine. I clung to his arm, waiting for his response.

"Maybe it's because you confessed your feelings for Ciel but they were torn apart by Zach. Don't worry, I'll still be here with you no matter what," Daniel spoke with a hint of informality. I remembered that Zach was being confined in the Phantomhive manor with Pluto on guard.

"Sure, whatever you say," I shielded my face from my shyness in his chest and Ciel looked at me with pain in his eyes. _Why was he hurting_, I thought to myself. Finally, it was our turn and I dragged everyone into one blue cup. I had a crazy obsession over blue. It was a tight squeeze with all four of us in it but we managed. The seating was hard and the door had a small safety latch on it. I hoped it wouldn't break.

"You better be prepared. I can spin this faster than anyone!" I warned with a huge grin on my face. I was nervous when my hand took grasp on the metal steering wheel. It was slippery from people who had grabbed it previously.

"Let's see you try," Ciel challenged. When the bell rang in the air I turned it as hard as I could counterclockwise. It was difficult in the beginning but I wouldn't let anyone help me. After a few seconds, it was easier to spin and I just kept rotating my hands to spin it faster. Everything outside blurred but I could see Daniel perfectly calm sitting in his seat. Elizabeth was grabbing onto Ciel's sleeve trying to not get dizzy.

"Ah, it's too fast! I give up. Stop it," Ciel shouted. I smiled cockily and spun it faster. Suddenly, I lowered my head and I couldn't keep it up. The G-force refused to let me lift my head up. I ended up in a position where my head is on my knees and it was painful to lift my head. I was getting dizzy as well.

"Daniel, stop this thing!" I commanded him.

"Yes, my lady," Daniel obeyed as he placed his finger gently on the metal plate and it slowly came to a stop. BEEP. The alarm went off and it signaled the end of the ride. Daniel helped the three of us out of the tea cup and outside the large canvas roof. The three of us couldn't walk straight and we veered off to different directions trying to walk.

"Oh look, cotton candy," I told them while pointed to a trash can.

"My, everything looks like one color," Ciel said with dizzy eyes.

"He he, Ciel would be happy with this present," Elizabeth smiled as she was going to hug a kid waiting in line for another ride.

"Come on now," Daniel sighed as he tried to collect us and make us drink water he bought from a stand. Everything stopped moving in my vision and I was happy to be walking normally now.

"Note to self: never get in the tea cup with Jayne," Ciel said to me and I stuck my tongue out at him. I did warn him. We were taking a walk around the area searching for another ride to get on.

"Oh, I want to go through there!" Elizabeth exclaimed and we diverted our attention to the ride she was pointing at. It was decorated in hearts and balloons. The sign screamed "Love Ride!" Many couples were lined up to go into the dark cave, waiting for their mysterious adventure and opportunity.

"I'm not going in there," I waved her off and surveyed Daniel for his reactions.

"I won't go if Jayne doesn't go," Daniel said, disappointing Elizabeth. Her eyes were on the verge of tears. I pitied her since we were kind of ganging up on her.

"Then Ciel must come with me," she decided to tangle her arm in Ciel's arm. Ciel tried to resist but Elizabeth had grabbed him in an awkward position as she dragged him away to the ride.

"Wait, I really don't want to go! Jayne!" Ciel protested but no one moved to help. My heart sank knowing I just let Ciel go with Elizabeth. I touched my heart lightly as I mourned silently. Then I realized that I was here to have fun, not to think about some stupid love relationship.

"Alright Daniel. We're going to ride on that rollercoaster!" I pointed to a random one and it ended up being the tallest rollercoaster in the park. Just by eyeing it, I estimated it to be five hundred feet high. It was the tallest ride ever built in Europe and I was eager to get on it. Daniel blocked the sun's rays with his hand while looking at the top. The sun's glare got in his way and he couldn't make out how tall it was. His legs started to shake a little.

"You mean the Skyscraper?" his voice shook while trying to get the words out of his mouth.

"Yes! Let's go!" I grabbed the cuff of his sleeve and we ran to the line. Next to where we were standing was a sign that read, "At this point, waiting time is: one hundred minutes." A hundred minutes? There's no way I'm waiting that long for a ride! I tugged at Daniel's shirt and I heard a soft sigh come from his mouth. He carried me and walked to the front of line and started flirting with the girl in charge. With Daniel's skills, we made it through the front easily. When the rollercoaster car came to view, it stopped to let the people off. I was trying to contain my excitement but a small squeal escaped my mouth. The metal door that kept us behind the safety line opened and I raced to the front seat. I patted the soft cushion of the seat next to me indicating Daniel to sit with me. He sat down slowly and the metal bar lowered to our waist. I was a bit small so there was plenty of space between me and the bar. I peeked from the corner of my eye to see Daniel shaking softly. No, he was shaking as if there was an earthquake with a magnitude of nine point three. What's got him so worked up?

"Don't tell me you're scared of heights," I teased him. His hands coiled tightly around the metal bar and sweat dripped down his cheek. His face went pale and his eyes wide opened. The rollercoaster car rumbled to life as it slowly brought us up to the top of the hill.

"N… no. Of course not. I'm your butler. I can't be af…afraid of something like heights," he stammered across his words. It was so adorable seeing him tremble. _What am I thinking,_ I thought and mentally slapped myself across the cheek.

"Well, you look very scared to me," I poke his cheek and he swallowed hard. I wiped away his sweat with my hands and looked forward. We were almost to the top when I started to show off.

"Unlike you, I have no fear over-," my eyes turned big and scared when I saw the dangerous five hundred feet dip of the rollercoaster track. The car stopped for a split second and then dropped us down to the ground. A strong force smashed against my face and I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Ahh!" Daniel and I screamed as our tears flowed upwards to the sky. The car was going too fast and it was overwhelming.

"Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod!" I shouted and clung to the metal bar tightly because the air threatened to push me into the clear sky. _This is not happening_, I repeated to myself. I tried to see clearly what was in front of me but my head was violently swaying side to side. Daniel shouted louder than me because my voice gradually ran out and my throat hurt. We got to the bottom but it was far from over. We spun upside down, parallel to the ground, and it shot us across the grass as fast as a bullet. My grip started loosening because my hands started to sweat. I lost my grip and my body started to slip out of my seat. The metal bar wasn't a very safe savior as I slipped through it.

"Daniel!" I tried shouting but my voice was barely audible and it caused my throat to hurt even more.

"Jayne!" he cried and reached for my hand. He was quick enough and seemed to forget about his worries as he pulled me back in the seat. He held me tight to his chest and I could feel his heart beat quickly. It felt nice to be in his embrace, I felt perfectly safe there.

"Ah, I can't take… this… anyMORE!" he shouted the last part as the ride came to a sudden stop. We were thrown forward and back into the cushion of the seat. Daniel and I panted from the exhaustion of screaming. That was so scary; it felt like my heart fell out of my body. I looked at Daniel and he was frozen like stone. He wouldn't budge if I poked him or played with his hair. I lifted him up and pulled him off the platform fast so that the next round of people can get their turn. Daniel was heavy when I shouldered him and dragged him outside. Our hair was a mess and our shirts were crinkled. Daniel recovered a bit and took out a small comb from his pocket and combed my hair, his hands shaking terribly. Ciel and Elizabeth caught sight of us and ran to us.

"Found you guys. Did you actually go on that ride?" Ciel examined us, "You guys look like you've seen your death and been through it three times." Then he gave a small chuckle at us but I was too tired to put up with his insults.

"Wow, I can't believe you actually rode the Skyscraper," Elizabeth congratulated us but then shook her head at the thought of riding one.

"By the looks of these two people, I'd say yes, it would be very scary to ride this," Ciel directed to Elizabeth. Ciel just remembered he was holding Elizabeth's hand so then let go of it and cleared his throat.

"Now then, I'm sure we can get a snack to e-," he started when I walked toward him like a zombie and grabbed on his shirt. My head was lowered so I couldn't see his face. My head feels weird and my stomach felt nauseated.

"Ciel," my voice cracked and he looked back at me surprised.

"What do you want?" he said trying not to blush at the close distance between us.

"I-I," I couldn't finish my sentence and vomited on him. The stench was horrible.

Daniel and I waited in front of a gift shop for Ciel. I lifted the cup of water to my lips that Daniel handed to me to flush out the horrible taste of stomach acid. Elizabeth went to a nearby stand to buy some ice cream that I know was not for me. There was a slight breeze from a rollercoaster that flew past us. Time was passing by slowly; at least it helped me regain my vision. I heard a small chuckle to my right and I saw Daniel fixing his hair.

"What's so funny?" I demanded but I decided to stare into my empty cup. One look at Daniel's eyes would have made me a victim in his deadly trap. For some reason, I just remembered the moment he kissed me and I blushed red.

"You were about to say," he laughed harder, "that you weren't scared of heights!" My cheeks burned a deeper color than it was before as I thought back to the moment we were on the rollercoaster. I was reminded of the air pushed against me while I rode the Skyscraper.

"What about you? You said you couldn't take it anymore. Now I'm happy knowing your weakness, Daniel," I grinned at him as he placed his hand on my head. I felt the heaviness and warmth from it and didn't object.

"Jayne," he said softly and I looked up into his eyes, "your grammar sucks." _Hey, _I thought while glaring at him. I pouted at him and pinched his arm but I let his criticism pass.

"Is Ciel out yet?" Elizabeth skipped back to the store entrance for a peek. Daniel quickly lifted his hand from my head before Elizabeth saw it.

"No, he's not-," I began, but Ciel appeared in front of me, "Ciel, you're like a girl. You take too long to change clothes." I examined Ciel and saw him wear casual clothes. His t-shirt clung loosely to his body. The short brown pants he wore exposed his feminine legs. He kept his boots that Elizabeth bought him. He looked… adorable. Elizabeth squealed and hugged Ciel. I also wanted to hug him but that would give everything away. Besides, Elizabeth and Ciel were to be married. I can't change that fact.

"These clothes are so tacky. I've worn better commoner clothes before," Ciel complained but I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, the clothes I bought you are ruined so you can't wear them anymore. It's a shame, it was the best outfit in the trend," Elizabeth tried to comfort Ciel but ended up hurting me. _Heh, sorry for ruining your "Oh-so-expensive" clothes,_ I snickered in my mind. I grabbed Daniel's wrist and led him away to find another ride.

"Oh, I thought of something that will cheer you up," Daniel told me while I looked on the map for new rides, "It seems like Zach has left the manor today to meet up with your parents. I gave them an address to an abandoned warehouse with food. They'll be expecting to meet you soon." He was right, this news did make my hopes go up. I was excited about the news, blissful even, and I couldn't wait until they settle in the house.

"Great. Let's just have some fun today and take care of everything later," I smiled and felt a hot breath on my neck. I jerked around to see Ciel peering over my shoulder.

"Hmm, looks like the only ride we have left to go to is a water slide," he smiled at me. I felt my heart thump when I saw him and I started getting anxious.

"Uh… sure," I stumbled on my words and he walked next to me. He grabbed my hand and led me to the water park area. His fingers intertwined with mine and his hand was warm. I smiled and went along with him. This could be the best moment in my life. Until…

"Ciel! Don't you think we should change into our swimwear first?" Elizabeth exclaimed and grabbed Ciel away from me. Damn, she noticed and tried to ruin my day. She was a hell of a sneaky girl.

"I don't think it's necessary. It's hot outside so it'd be fine to get a little wet," I tried to convince Elizabeth but she was too stubborn.

"Well, a lady shouldn't get wet. Especially if she's a noblewoman," Elizabeth held her head up high. I saw a random umbrella leaning against a strange yellow building and I took it. I handed it to Elizabeth with a winning smile.

"This should help," I walked away from her and to Daniel. I had had enough of Elizabeth. I looked at my hand and I wanted to hold Ciel's hand for a little longer, but I kept my temptations in control. Daniel held my other hand to escort me to the waiting line. I didn't have fun on the ride though inside, it made me feel victorious because Elizabeth was soaked head to toe because she couldn't open the umbrella quick enough. Daniel brought everyone a towel and I dried myself. Ciel was having a bit of trouble without Sebastian next to him but I thought he was managing pretty well.

The sun was setting fast and I had Daniel fix the carriage. Everything was set for departing. Daniel opened the carriage doors kindly for me. I mouthed thank you to Daniel and he smiled at me. Ciel lifted Elizabeth into the carriage then held out a hand for me. My heart fluttered as I reached out but Elizabeth pulled Ciel into the carriage before I got hold of Ciel's hand. I felt frustrated that every time Ciel and I are together, she tried to ruin it. Daniel knew my frustration and hoisted me up in the carriage. Ciel sat next to Elizabeth while I sat across from them. I didn't care about them or what they were talking about. I looked out to the window as we drove to Elizabeth's mansion to drop her off. We arrived in a few minutes and I was glad she was finally gone when I saw her step inside her door. Ciel finally looked at me but I had butterflies in my stomach. I was thinking about my parents and friends and finally getting my wish. I ignored him and continued on looking out the window. We got back to the Phantomhive manor without another word exchanged between us.

Sebastian opened the door for us and I told him I didn't want to eat my dinner. I wasn't hungry or in the mood to eat. I headed straight for my room but left the door open for Daniel. I saw my fixed bed and furniture inside the room. I threw my heavy coat I had on to the desk chair. I was glad the smell of lilac was gone; I could breathe without worrying about the smell of flowers overwhelming me. I set myself down on the bed and stacked up the pillows to prop my back. Then I started daydreaming about two days from now. What kind of expression will I have when I see my parents dying? Am I just going to kill everyone by shooting them? All I know was I won't be charged or jailed for it. I'll be dead soon with my soul swallowed up by Daniel.

"Are you emotionally prepared?" a glossy voice spoke with a hushed tone. I didn't feel like looking up but I knew it was Daniel. I held out my hand and he took it without hesitation. I pulled his ear to my lips.

"Oh course I'm ready," I whispered into his ear, "I was just imaging all the different ways to kill them." I heard him chuckle as he held up my face in his snowy colored gloves.

"And I thought I was the demon," he said, lifted the blankets to help me get into bed. When he tucked me in, he sat in a chair waiting for me to fall asleep. He didn't have any preparations left to do and demons don't sleep. My eyelids grew heavier as I dreamt of Ciel having fun playing with his parents while I was having fun killing them.

Daniel's POV

I'm trying so hard to not show my feelings for Jayne but sometimes I slip up. Maybe she needs time to realize her true feelings. Jayne's starting to realize that her love for Ciel was fictitious but that didn't stop her from loving Ciel. I have to capture her heart before she truly loves Ciel. But why? What's so special about Jayne that makes me want her this bad? I still have the upper hand now that the manga book was destroyed; Jayne will go for me. I have a bad feeling that because the manga was torn to pieces, I won't get my reward in the end. The reward was stupid; I don't want Jayne's soul if it means the end of her life.

Jayne's eyes shone a beautiful light brown as she closed her eyes to sleep. I brushed away the loose strand of hair from her profile. I would be happy for the rest of my life if I can just be with her forever, but I know it's impossible. Her smiled, etched in my memory, radiated and made my heart beat faster. The ice that froze my heart has melted away. Never before have this happen with other people I had contracted with. Her innocence, I will do anything to protect that. I stood up from the seat and got down on my knees. My lips brushed against hers and I felt her warm breath on my lips. I gave her the gentlest kiss but she stirred. Her lips formed a smile, making my eyes widened when she mumbled something,

"Ciel."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

I heard the annoying birds outside my window chirping and I wondered if Sebastian was outside making the birds go crazy. I rubbed my eyes to get them to open before Daniel could wake me up. I saw a tray full of British breakfast foods next to my bed with Daniel pouring tea into a black and gold teacup. Why would Daniel serve me raspberry and pineapple cake? The smell of Spice Apple Chai tea hit my nose and I could taste it in my mouth. Daniel brewed it without caring about the quality.

"Good morning, Lady Jayne," Daniel greeted while handing me the cup of tea, "How was your sleep?" Something was off. Daniel made it clear that he was avoiding me when he moved away his hand quickly when I got hold of the cup. I didn't reply to him and sipped on my bitter tea. Daniel didn't bother putting sugar cubes in it and now my mouth tastes weird. I got up from the bed and reached out to the small desk in my room to find my mp3 player sitting there, all forgotten. The battery was low but I still blasted the music out loud.

_In this farewell / There's no blood / There's no alibi. / Cause I've drawn regret / From the truth / Of a thousand lies / So let mercy come / And wash away / What I've done / I'll face myself / To cross out what I've become / Erase myself / And let go of what I've do-_

The music from Linkin Park faded away as my mp3 player ran out of batteries. I turned around and saw Daniel standing next to the closet with his head down.

"Daniel, stop acting strange," I ordered him and he lifted his head to show his miserable eyes.

"Does it really have to be today?" he questioned and I knew he was talking about me killing my parents.

"Yes, it does," I went up to hug him in my pajamas, "The time we had was… fun." I tried saying, knowing that I'll be gone the moment my wish comes true.

"But it isn't enough. It's not enough to make you fall in love with me!" he burst out but covered his mouth. I gazed at him and thought for a while.

"I love you, Daniel. But I love Ciel more," I confessed but Daniel wouldn't agree with me.

"You can be together with me forever, but not with Ciel. Why?" Daniel retorted and grabbed my shoulders. His grasp tightened and I cried out in pain. Daniel got a hold of himself and let go when he remembered he hurt me.

"Because," my voice barely audible, "because he's nice to me." I pushed him away. I didn't know the exact reason why I was drawn to Ciel and I was not in the mood to tell Daniel. I had butterflies in my stomach knowing my wish is coming true soon. Daniel sighed but obeyed quietly. He took out a magnificent dark blue dress from the closet. The frills and middle of the dress were a cobalt blue. The rest of the dress was ultramarine blue.

"Something special for today," Daniel dressed me up and I felt the beautiful atlas, rich satin fabric, on my skin. The whole dress stopped above my knees. Daniel kneeled to tie the laces of my boots. Then he tied my already short hair up with a matching blue ribbon and I felt ready to get my wish.

I walked out to the room and found Ciel talking to Sebastian. I tried to remember the vague image of Ciel and Sebastian from the manga. Then I figured they would need to depart soon for Noah's Ark Circus. Ciel's eyes caught me and waved to me. I smiled back and skipped to him.

"You look pretty today," Ciel complimented while blushing a deep red.

"Aren't you heading for Noah's Ark Circus to find the kidnapped children?" I smiled knowing every move he was going to take.

"No, there are kidnapped children, but not at Noah's Ark Circus," he replied. My eyes widened as I felt the humiliation. He wasn't?

"Then, to that toy shop where they made girls into dolls?" I tried to remember from the stories _he_ said in America.

"Not that either. Where are you getting these ideas?" I felt my heart drop knowing everything was changing. Was it because of the torn manga book? I shook the thought away and remembered about my wish that I was getting.

Ciel brought up the courage and took my hand in his and we walked to his headquarters. My heart lifted again and I became joyful. This was a fantasy come true. Everyone had always told me to stop fantasizing about that ruined manga but I can't stop myself now. It's all real, it's all mine. I almost cried knowing that I'll lose all of this today.

When we reached Ciel's headquarters, Ciel took his seat in the master chair while I leaned on the table. I peeked over his shoulders to see the papers he was working on but then looked around the room for a clock. I was disappointed knowing there was not clock in this room. I bit my lip wondering what time it is. I really need to go see my friends and family. I was itching to get away.

"What's got you in a hurry?" Ciel asked innocently and noticed I was searching for a clock.

"Uh, I just wanted to know the time. I'm supposed to meet up with my parents and friends today," I tried wording my sentence correctly so I won't reveal everything to him.

"Well, it's half past eleven right now," Sebastian showed Ciel his clock and Ciel read from it.

"Oh! Good, I'll be going now!" I said nervously and ran out the door. Daniel followed behind me as I speed walked out the mansion. I hope Ciel forgives me for running away like that. When we got outside, I noticed the sun was out and there were no clouds. I stopped by a store and pretended to buy knives for cooking but I didn't need it for cooking. I think eight knives were enough. Well, I guess this was all I need.

Daniel led me to the abandoned warehouse outside of town but it didn't look crappy. Seems like everyone made it clean. I opened the door and it creaked loudly but the inside was bright.

"Jayne!" someone shouted. I looked up and saw a large gathering of people in front of me. I focused in and saw all my friends and my parents playing cards. Abby, my best friend since fifth grade, ran up to me and hugged me. Everyone was so excited to see me. They were shouting and my parents started to cry.

"I'm so sorry! It wasn't right to have left you here!" my mom cried and came up to hug me. I couldn't speak one word to them since it was still processing in my mind. I'm actually going to slaughter these people.

"Oh! Jayne, who's this?" Tiffany, another friend of mine, questioned. She's the flirting type and started to put on her sexy eyes. I finally got my voice back and answered that.

"That's my butler. His name's Daniel," I introduced. Everyone looked at me wide eyed.

"Seriously?" Alice exclaimed, "So the Kuroshitsuji manga was real after all? You're living with Ciel?" I could only nod back at them. I didn't feel like explaining everything that happened or else they'll think I'm hallucinating. Daniel tried to not look annoyed from the large group of girls swarming over him. I turned around to see my parents overly happy because I was alive and dressed well. My friend's parents were talking quietly among themselves without bothering to care about me.

"Daniel, can you please remove my parents and my friends' parents into a different warehouse nearby?," I ordered softly and remembered there were other warehouse just like this one around here. He bowed and led my parents away. They didn't object for some reason but I did create less work to get them out of here. I looked back at my group of friends and counted them. There were seven people here. Someone was missing. I shrugged the thought away as one of my friends started talking.

"So, Jayne. What have you been up to in Britain?" Scarlet asked impatiently. I ignored her question as I pulled out the knives from the bag I was carrying. I showed ift to them and dropped them on the floor. I made sure that when the knives fell, the tip would stick into the wooden floor and stand perpendicular to the ground.

"Let's play a game," I smiled innocently. All of their eyes widened as they heard the word game.

"You have three choices. One I can blow you up in the warehouse in one minute," I paced back and forth while giving them their choices, "Two, I can kill you one by one and then blow you up to pieces."

"Wait a minute, why do we have to die?" Kaitlyn shouted at me. She wasn't the brightest one in the group. I bet she'll die off quickly. I cut her off, not intending to answer her question.

"Or three, you guys can kill each other. The last one standing won't die and I'll let her go," I smiled viciously. No one moved and someone laughed.

"You can't make us kill each other. I've known you for so many years, Jayne. You're a nice girl, why resort to killing us?" Abby chuckled. She walked up to me and patted my head as if I'm a small play toy for her.

"You're right. This is happening too quickly," I bent down and picked up a knife. I walked up to Stephanie and stabbed her in her stomach. No one believed I had done such a thing and I felt something warm and wet on my cold hands. She spurted out blood and dropped to the floor. The girls shrieked and stepped away from me.

"I might be a happy cheerful girl. I wasn't like that before I met you. I lied that I was happy and the lie became true. It doesn't matter now. You have one hour before the bomb explodes," I told them as Daniel came back and wiped my hands on his handkerchief. Abby and Scarlet were the first ones to reach other and grab the knives. Kaitlyn started sobbing and the rest got their knives. I stood next to Daniel waiting for everyone to hide somewhere to start.

"I guess they chose option three," as soon as I finished my sentence, Alice had stabbed Kaitlyn. I saw through my eyes that Alice repeatedly stabbed Kaitlyn to make sure Kaitlyn wouldn't be alive anymore.

"Humans are so pathetic. If they're pushed to their limits, they'd so anything to live. Even if it means to kill their best friend," I said softly to Daniel.

"Isn't that like you but with your parents?" he threw back at me.

"Yeah it is," I admitted. I looked up at him and Daniel started laughing.

"You don't have a bomb to threaten your friends with," Daniel teased me.

"Yeah, but they don't know I don't have one." I thought about Ciel and how he wanted to avenge his parents while I'm here getting revenge on my parents. We're the total opposites.

"I'm disappointed," Daniel whispered in my ears, "I'm not helping you get your wish." I slapped Daniel's arm lightly because I hate being distracted while watching an exciting show.

"Shut up and watch. I'm already letting you kill the adults," I smiled and watched my friends kill one another.

Abby's POV

How could she make us kill each other? This wasn't like her. Adrenaline kicked in my body and I commanded my legs to carry me far away from everyone. I looked back and saw Kaitlyn die as Scarlet stabs her. The bloody thirst in Scarlet's eyes proved that she has determination to win. Everyone was brainwashed into killing each other. I heard a horrible scream from the upper floor as someone was being attacked. I didn't notice there was a second floor and I raced to the stairs. I tried to make sure my boots didn't make a sound on the wooden floor as I stepped closer to the scene.

Behind multiple wooden crates, I saw blood splattered on the floor. The insides of someone were spilled out as the person on top kept hacking away at the dead body. I couldn't see who the dead girl was with all the blood covering her. I looked up at the killer and saw her familiar blonde hair. It was Tiffany. Her precious brand name cloths were soaked in blood as she cut off the dead body's head. The smell of blood made me scrunch my nose. The head rolled over toward me and I saw that it was Olivia. Olivia was a poor girl how was fragile but very smart. I knew she had no chance of surviving. A little gasp escaped my mouth when Olivia's eyes turned toward me and Tiffany's head snapped my way. I turned around to run away and found Scarlet blocking my way. Fear took over as I ran for the other way. Tiffany and Scarlet were chasing after me until they decided to go for each other.

They were ripping each other's hair apart and swinging their knife in any way possible. I hid behind another crate to catch my breath. I was sweating like crazy and my heart pounding. I heard another scream from where I ran from and I didn't want to know who was down. Olivia and Kaitlyn were down, now who else? I started crying and my sobs turned into hiccups. Why does Jayne make us do this? I want my mom right now. I need someone's comfort. Suddenly, I heard a pair of shoes walk calmly toward me. I wiped my tears away and held the knife with both my hands. My hands were shaking uncontrollably but I had to kill at whoever was coming for me. I estimated the distance between me and the enemy and lunged forward and away from the crates.

"Ah!" I felt a splash of blood on my face as my eyes saw who I stabbed. Jayne was there but Daniel held the knife in his hand. Daniel didn't even scream at the pain of the cut.

"Oh, so there you are," Jayne wondered with a cruel smile plastered on her face. It was the same smile she had when we were having fun together.

"You guys are dying off so quickly. Only half an hour has passed there are three of you left," Jayne sounded disappointed and Daniel let go of my knife. He took off his glove and I could see his mesmerizing Faustian sign. No wonder Jayne fell in love with Kuroshitsuji quickly.

"You traitor!" I cried out loud but covered my mouth instantly. I didn't want anyone to know where I was. Jayne's true colors were nasty and I never knew her hatred built up like this.

"Too late, someone's coming this way," Jayne warned and Daniel carried her away in bridal style. I heard people running in my directions and I sped across this warehouse only to find that this place war really small. I went down the stairs and all three of us meet where we began this game.

"It's us three now," Tiffany snarled at me and I glared at her. I couldn't do anything but stare them down. The other girl here was Alice and she was covered in blood. I realized I haven't killed anyone yet. My lips trembled as a strong breeze from outside sneaked in the warehouse. I guess Jayne forgot to close the door. My hands turned sweaty and my grasp on the knife loosened.

"If none of you guys have the guts to kill each other, Daniel would be pleased to do so for you," Jayne shouted from behind me. I was going to turn around when Alice lunged forward at me. Good thing I turned around slowly or else that knife would have found its way in my head. I felt a sharp cut on my cheek as blood flowed out. Tiffany went for Alice's head but ended up cutting her ear. None of us were trained in dodging or killing people. It's a miracle how we are able to dodge so well. Alice did gymnastics so she flipped backwards, making Tiffany miss again. I slowly walked away from them and Alice made strike at Tiffany's heart. I heard a loud rip as the knife dug into Tiffany's body and in seconds, the body went limp.

Instead of pulling out the knife from Tiffany's body, Alice quickly grabbed Tiffany's knife and ran toward me. My breath is almost out and my body refused to move quickly. I was running out of energy. I backed up to a corner and knew I was a goner. I was a mouse trapped in a corner. Alice took my head in her hand and slammed it into the wall. My vision blurred and I was hearing a pinging sound. I won't last. Then I heard a muffled gunshot and my face was wet. My breath shortened as I saw Alice fall to the floor. Jayne held a small gun in her hands and she said something that I couldn't hear. My ears still wouldn't work normally but I saw her lips.

"Crush her," she mouthed. I saw the demonic smile from Daniel as I felt my head crushed to the floor and my eyes went black.

Jayne's POV

"That took too long," I complained as I threw the gun away. I had taken this from Ciel a while ago when I had gone to his room at Houndsworth. At least it served its purpose well. I saw all the dead bodies of my friends lying on the ground bloodily. I didn't have to kill them but I wanted some appetizer before I get to the actual meal. Daniel licked the blood off his hands like the demon he was and walked up to me.

"How should I kill the others?" Daniel inquired like a dog ready for a command.

"Entertain me," I answered and walked to the other warehouse full of adults. It was getting dark out and my friends killing each other took longer than an hour. I slammed the door opened and saw the parents stare at my clothes that were splashed by blood.

"What happened to you?" my dad shouted. Everyone stirred and fear traveled across the room.

"Where's Abby? Where's my daughter?" they all shouted at the same time. It made my head hurt hearing all these noises. I pulled out an extra knife I had for Daniel but he shook his head indicating he didn't need it. I threw the knife on the floor because I had no use for it.

"Kill them. Not my parents," I commanded. Daniel grinned with his dangerously acute teeth. He went through the crowd smashing each other's heads together, crushing their skulls. Others, he went and slashed through their bodies with his nails. They all died too quickly and a pool of blood started forming. What happened to my scared side? I had turned cold and empty looking at too many deaths. If I wasn't prepared for this, I'd be crying right now, but my hatred for all of them overpowered me. My parents were shaking while grabbing each other's clothes. Finally, they feared me.

"Jayne, stop this. We didn't mean to leave you here. We made a terrible mistake. Please forgive us!" my mom begged on her knees.

"If you came back to find me at the stuffed animal store, it would have been easier to have forgive you but you're too late. I know you're lying. You hated me and didn't even want me to exist. What kind of parent says that to a child? Especially when children thinks their parents are like god?" I screamed back at them. I was having another tantrum again and my face turned red. I was angry and I couldn't breathe correctly. I kept inhaling and forgetting to exhale until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Daniel waiting for my command.

"How could you say that?" my father got courage and walked up to me. Daniel blocked his view and stopped him from getting any closer. I nodded my head softly, not knowing if Daniel saw it or not, but Daniel smiled. Daniel severed my dad's head from his body and threw him away like a broken toy. My mom starting crying as Daniel walked up to her.

"I don't need you anymore," I looked away as Daniel stuck his hand in my mom's body and ripped out her heart. Her scream rang through the air for no one to hear outside. The heart Daniel was holding once loved her husband, her parents, and her daughter. I heard a large thump as the heavy body dropped to the floor. Daniel took out a spare set of clean gloves and changed his dirty gloves. Then he came over to me and held my face in his hands.

"Are you happy now?" he asked the famous rhetorical question. Tears started spilling from my eyes and I cried. It was over. Finally. I cried out all of my burden.

"I heard a scream coming from her-," someone said at the doorway. I wiped my tears away and saw Zach panting at the doorway. Damn it, I forgot about him. He was the missing friend. I saw his sweat soaked clothes and pure fear in his eyes.

"Jayne?" he questioned and walked inside. Then he noticed the pool of blood behind me and walked to the blobs of flesh on the ground.

"Mom? Dad?" Zach's voice cracked.

Ciel's POV

"It's already six o'clock. Where could she be?" I shouted while pacing around my room. I don't know if walking in circles helped me calm down, but I needed to do something.

"Why are you worrying about her?" Sebastian asked me while setting up the dining room. My hand fidgeted on a small square box on the table. Why was I worrying? I don't have to rush anything.

"Well, I was just wondering since she never came back," I confessed. I looked at the small box with a white ribbon on it and held it up in the air.

"If I may ask, what is in that box?" Sebastian raised his eyebrow at me. I quickly hid it behind my back.

"Nothing," I replied. Sebastian raised his eyebrows and looked at me with curiosity. I didn't want to tell him what was inside, but I told him what it was for.

"Jayne's birthday is coming up. It's five days after mine, but I'm impatient," I spoke with a bit of annoyance in my voice. I wonder what was taking her so long. I decided to find her and I placed the box in my pocket.

"Get my jacket, we're going to search for her." I could be more patient but something was calling me out to get her.

"How do you suppose we can find her?" Sebastian helped me into my coat and grabbed my cane. We stepped outside into the dark night and something smelled wrong. I put on my hat and we got in the carriage. The seat was cold and it made me shiver a little.

"She said she was going to meet her parents and friends. That should be where I gave her friend, Zach, the warehouse. That's where we're heading," I commanded and the horse whined as the carriage moved forward. It took several minutes to get to the abandoned warehouse and there were a lot of them outside. Which one was she in? That's when I smelled something disturbing. Blood, it smelled like blood and death. I held my breath and walked to the warehouse. The place stank and I could see the dead bodies on the ground. Their guts were spilled and Sebastian covered my eyes. I felt my lunch come up to my throat but I remembered the horrible feeling of when I vomited. I swallowed it down with all my might and pushed Sebastian's hand away.

"I can handle this," my voice shook as I wiped away my sweat, "Did a demon do this?" I asked Sebastian and he examined the place.

"Judging by the knives in their hands, I think they did it to themselves," Sebastian explained but I had already walked out the warehouse. _Humans are so _cruel, I thought to myself. If Jayne wasn't here, then she would be somewhere next to the warehouse. By luck, I guessed the warehouse on the left of this one.

"Mom? Dad?" I heard from the door. I quickly walked to the door and looked inside. Once again, there was a pool of blood on the floor and more dead people here.

"Jayne!" I shouted and she looked up at me. Her eyes were red from crying when she lifted her face from Daniel's hands. I noticed that Zach was behind both of them squatting down and looking at the blob of mess.

"Ciel?" her voice was filled with surprise. She walked toward me but I saw Zach coming up behind Jayne with a knife.

"Look out behind you!" I screamed but it was too late. The knife dug into Jayne's beautiful dress faster than she could turn around. Daniel kicked Zach in the head making him fly to the back of the room, but everyone was too late. I ran toward Jayne and helped her incline her head. I looked up and saw Daniel rip Zach's limbs apart and slowly cracking Zach head. Daniel managed to kill Zach in a few seconds and remembered Jayne was in my arms. She coughed and choked on her own blood.

"No no no. You can't die like this," my whole body shook. Was she going to die?

"No, I hate this. I hate this so much," her lips barely moving. She hoisted herself up and leaned against a wall. Her wound made her dress a dark purple color. I grabbed the knife from behind her and pulled it out quickly. Jayne grabbed on my coat and screamed in pain as I pulled it out. I pressed my hands on the cut and added pressure to it.

"Sebastian, isn't there something we can do?" I yelled frustrated at him. Sebastian wasn't useful at all and he became a bystander.

"There's nothing. The wound is too deep and she's not healing fast enough," Sebastian said coldly. What was with him and his grudge against Jayne? Did he hate her?

"Enough with this silly stuff," Jayne spoke with harshness to it but winced in pain as she talked, "I hate this. I'm dying. I'm dying with a cliché ending." I tried to bring myself to laugh to comfort her but I ended up with a mix of laughter and a sob.

"Don't worry. You're strong. You're strong, Jayne," I encouraged. She looked away and her eyes were cold and empty. Blood slowly dripped down the corner of her mouth and she looked so much in pain.

"No, I'm weak. I'm weak and that's why I'm dying," she started crying. I couldn't do anything and I felt so helpless. Jayne turned to Daniel and I looked up as well.

"Take my soul, Daniel. The moment you take it, disappear from here," her words stumbled out of her mouth.

"Jayne," Daniel's voice softened as he stepped forward toward her.

"No! Just do it. I'm sorry for all the things that happened, Daniel. Just take me soul," she breathed out gently as her energy was running out. The blood on her wound was soaking into my gloves as I held her.

"As you wish," Daniel obeyed with pain in his eyes. I stared into Jayne's eyes and then remembered that the small present I had for her was in my pocket. I hands fumbled on the box and I opened it for her. I took out the white gold ring for her.

"It's kind of plain," I admitted because there was no design or diamonds on it, "I found it and I knew it was just for you." I took her hand and felt the coldness of her skin. My fingers shook as I slid it through her fourth finger. I looked up and saw her smile. It was the smile that I loved so much.

"We haven't been together for a long time but," my heart raced with the next few words, "I love you. Happy Birthday, Jayne." Jayne shed tears of joy and put her forehead onto mine. The pain in my heart hurts so much. My chest ached so much as I held her head against mine.

"Aishiteru," Jayne's last few words were soft and I'll never forget it. Daniel came up next to Jayne and bit her neck. I watched silently as Daniel devour Jayne's soul and disintegrate into thin air. Her beautiful eyes closed forever. I tried to cover the bite mark with Jayne's hair but it wasn't long enough. I wiped the blood off her mouth and looked at her face. My eyes started hurting and something blurred my eyes. Tears that had never showed up for so many years now appear in my eyes. I cried so hard and my throat made a strange sound as I whimpered. She's gone. Just when I thought I had Jayne, the picturesque flower in my life, she withered away.

*Aishiteru: strongest way of saying "I love you" in Japanese.


End file.
